Le Magicien au Clair de Lune
by Cristal noir
Summary: Et si Conan n'était pas un garçon, mais une fille ?... KID sait que Christie Edogawa est différente des autres enfants, mais à quel point? Et que sait-elle au sujet de Pandora? Fiction Anglaise de Uxie 22. Titre: Moonlight Magician. A lire sans modération!
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction appartient à Uxie 22 sous le nom de Moonlight Magician. **

_C'est sa toute première fic et elle est pour l'instant très réussie, j'espère donc que le fait de traduire sa fic la poussera à continuer._

Et si Conan n'était pas un gars, mais une fille ?...

Les personnages des livres de Détective Conan et de Magic Kaito ne m'appartiennent pas…

Juste pour que vous ayez une vision correcte, le Conan (ou Christie comme je l'ai maintenant nommée) de cette histoire a des cheveux longs, blonds très clairs – qui viennent de Yukiko. Mais c'est le seul point physique important qui change.

**Chapitre 1**

Christie haletait alors qu'elle courait le long d'un labyrinthe de murs sans fin, à la poursuite de KID. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux alentours, puis activa le localisateur de ses lunettes, puisqu'elle était parvenue à coller le capteur sur KID quelques minutes plus tôt, avant qu'il ne se décide à lever le camp.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait quand ses lunettes lui montrèrent le chemin à suivre, et, évitant de justesse un piège de paillettes roses, se fraya un chemin jusqu'au toit.

Reprenant son souffle, elle regarda avec colère le magicien blanc souriant se dressant devant elle. « Donne-moi le diamant, KID », exigea-t-elle sans vraiment l'espoir qu'il lui obéisse.

KID, toujours souriant, secoua sa tête et dit d'un air ennuyé « J'aimerais, mais ne le ferai jamais, Tantei-chan. Tu le sais. ».

Christie ramena ses bras derrière son dos et, tout doucement, commença à ouvrir sa montre anesthésiante. « Tu les rends toujours de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne pas me le donner tout de suite, t'épargnant la peine de le faire toi-même ? » suggéra-t-elle, lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

KID eut un frisson imperceptible et se concentra pour garder son visage impassible intact – cela le déconcertait toujours un peu quand elle disait des paroles aussi menaçantes avec une si douce expression.

« Peut-être parce que j'ai envie de t'embêter un peu, Tantei-chan » dit-il, sentant qu'une petite contre-attaque était appropriée. « Ton visage frustré est simplement _trop_ mignon. »

Les yeux de Christie papillonnèrent au mot mignon. « Je ne suis pas mignonne » dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

KID chercha à l'intérieur de sa poche et en prit deux bombes de fumée. « Oh, mais tu l'_es_, Tantei-chan. »

Il jeta ses deux bombes juste au moment où Christie tira avec sa montre. Il entendit ses jurons alors que ses cheveux étaient changés en une couleur rose fluo.

Alors que la fumée s'évaporait dans les airs, KID se retourna et sprinta jusqu'au bout du toit, esquivant tranquillement les flèches de la montre anesthésiante frôlant sa tête. Il sauta dans un endroit vide et laissa son deltaplane se déployer. Jetant un regard en arrière, il eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit les hommes de Nakamori débarquer sur le toit.

« Je t'aurai la prochaine fois, KID ! » Il entendit à peine les cris de Nakamori.

Toujours avec un grand sourire, KID retourna chez lui.

_Bon ben le chapitre étant fini, je vais me présenter ^^_

_Cristal noir, auteur et traductrice surtout sur Eyeshield 21, toute nouvelle sur Détective Conan !_

_J'ai simplement adoré cette histoire (qui est toujours en cours avec plus de 300 reviews pour 26 chapitres) donc je me suis dit que j'étais pas la seule et qu'il fallait que j'en fasse profiter les Français )_

_Je précise que les traductions que je poste ont toutes reçu l'autorisation des auteurs (même si j'en ai pas fait beaucoup)._

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! A bientôt !_

_Cristal noir_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Pendant combien de temps tu vas bouder ? » demanda Ai Haibara pendant qu'elle et Christie marchaient pour aller à l'école le matin suivant.

« Je ne boude pas. » protesta Christie, essayant en vain de retenir un bâillement. « Je suis juste f-f- » *baille*, « fatiguée ».

« Ben, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu ne peux pas rester éveillée toute la nuit comme tu en avais l'habitude, pas alors que tu as le corps d'un enfant. »

« Je sais. » dit Christie d'un ton brusque alors qu'elles atteignaient le portail. Le manque de sommeil la rendait de mauvaise humeur – ça, et ne pas avoir dormi après avoir passé ce qu'il restait de la nuit à essayer d'enlever le rose fluo de ses cheveux. Qui aurait su que de verser du lait dessus marcherait ?

« Les enfants ont besoin d'au moins douze heures de sommeil chaque nuit. »

« Je _sais _! »

« Christie ! Ne crie pas sur Ai ! » cria Ayumi, courant vers elles et jetant ses bras autour de Haibara, qui sourit d'un air moqueur à Christie et forma _« douze heures »_ avec sa bouche avant de partir en classe.

Christie soupira fortement et les suivit.

Kaito Kuroba s'allongea sur son lit et fit un grand sourire. Il leva le tout nouveau diamant volé au niveau de ses yeux et observa sa chambre devenue penchée et déformée. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait quand il se remémora le visage de Christie quand il s'était enfui avec son deltaplane, et le regard qu'elle avait jeté aux policiers alors qu'elle s'échappait par la porte par laquelle ils étaient venus. Si le regard pouvait tuer, ils seraient dans une tombe.

Il pouvait comprendre son point de vue – les forces de police étaient vraiment incompétentes. Où Nakamori pouvait-il les chercher, Idiots Air Force ?

Kaito fronça un peu des sourcils. Tantei-chan était une enfant assez bizarre – elle agissait de manière _beaucoup plus _âgée qu'elle ne l'était, même plus vieille que les adultes qui l'entouraient. Son apparence aussi était étrange pour une enfant Japonaise – de longs cheveux blonds clairs avec des yeux bleus océans. Elle avait l'air d'une étrangère.

Et ses gadgets. Quel excentrique pouvait donner une montre anesthésiante et un collier changeur de voix à une enfant ? Heureusement, elle était douée avec, _mais quand même._

Kaito regarda le ciel s'assombrissant, puis vers la pièce secrète où il gardait son costume de KID et de nombreux déguisements. Il y avait un autre vol de prévu pour ce soir.

Il était temps de se préparer.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs ! Préparez-vous pour le plus spectaculaire des vols de Kaitou KID encore jamais réalisé »_

La voix de KID retentit dans toute la pièce, faisant que ses occupants commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux de façon frénétique.

« KID, où est-ce que tu te caches ? » hurla Nakamori, ce qui fit sursauter les plus proches de lui qui couvrirent leurs oreilles.

Toute la pièce eut le souffle coupé quand une douzaine de papillons firent irruption du sol. Chacun d'eux semblait être allumé d'un feu d'un éclat violet. La lumière vacilla jusqu'à ce que les seules sources de lumière de la pièce soient les papillons flamboyants et virevoltants ainsi que la pleine lune à l'extérieur, qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce comme de l'argent fondu.

Etouffant un rire, KID plaça la pierre dans sa poche. Il l'avait volée pendant que tout le monde était distrait par l'apparition soudaine des papillons flamboyants. Maintenant, il était déguisé comme un membre des forces de police de Nakamori, prétendant être aussi fasciné que les autres par les papillons incandescents.

Il y eut un mouvement sur sa gauche, et il vit Christie froncer des sourcils à travers la pièce en direction de la fausse pierre que KID avait mis à la place de la vraie. KID se sentit un peu vexé – pourquoi Tantei-chan ne regardait pas ses tours de magie comme tout le monde ? Ne les aimait-elle pas ?

Christie lui lança du coin de l'œil un regard furtif. « KID, tu as oublié de mettre des lentilles de contact. L'homme que tu incarnes a des yeux marron. »

Les yeux de KID s'élargirent, et il se força à reprendre son masque impénétrable. « Bien joué, Tantei-chan, mais j'ai quand même la pierre. Je m'en vais maintenant.»

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, et au moment où tout le monde comprit ce qui s'était passé, Christie était à mi-chemin du toit.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, un piège de plumes lui explosa au visage – sûrement destiné à n'importe quelle victime du piège à la colle qu'elle avait esquivé auparavant. Enlevant les plumes de ses cheveux, elle sortit sur le toit où KID était en train d'attendre.

« Pourquoi es-tu si lente, Tantei-chan ? » dit KID d'un ton espiègle.

« Si on considère à quel point je suis petite par rapport à toi, et que je parviens toujours à arriver ici juste après toi, je dirai plutôt que c'est toi qui es lent » répondit Christie, activant sa montre anesthésiante.

« Oh ? Tu ne veux pas discuter un peu plus ? » dit KID, regardant la montre.

Christie sourit et tira.

KID s'écarta d'un bond du chemin, arrachant un juron de Christie, et jeta une bombe de fumée. Il se retourna pour sprinter jusqu'au bord du toit, et fut vite renversé par un ballon de football qui émergea de la fumée et le frappa dans le bas du dos.

Il resta étendu et immobile sur le sol, stupéfait.

Christie marcha vers lui et s'autorisa un petit sourire de victoire alors qu'elle le regardait lutter pour se remettre. Elle le souleva avec effort pour le mettre sur le dos et chercha dans sa poche intérieure, sortant les deux pierres qu'elle y trouva – le diamant de la veille, et la pierre qu'il avait volé cette nuit.

Puis elle se pencha pour que ses lèvres soient à hauteur de son oreille et chuchota avec un sourire triomphant « J'ai gagné cette partie, KID ».

_Cette petite morveuse…_

« KID ! » cria Nakamori, faisant irruption sur le toit et qui reçut plein de plumes sur le visage. Elles se collèrent à lui, montrant à Christie qu'il s'était fait avoir par le piège à la colle. Les forces de police s'agglutinèrent dans l'embrasure de porte étroite, tous couverts par différents tons de paillettes et substances visqueuses.

Grognant doucement, KID se remit sur ses pieds et jeta un regard furieux à Christie. « Je te revaudrai ça. »

Christie lui fit un clin d'œil. « Ton masque » l'avertit-elle doucement, puis se tourna et courut dans les bras de Ran, qui avait suivi la police avec Kogoro. « Kyaaaa ! KID a dit qu'il allait me prendre ! »

Remettant son masque en place, KID salua d'un air moqueur Nakamori et sauta en arrière du bord du toit.

Alors qu'il partait avec son deltaplane, il jura qu'il prendrait revanche de Christie Edogawa.

**Uxie 22 :**

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre… S'il vous plait, laissez des commentaires et si vous estimez que je dois m'améliorer, alors dîtes-le, tout simplement !_

_Merci ! _

**Cristal**

_J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes… N'hésitez pas ! ^^_

_Par le « masque de KID », je parle de son air impénétrable, le fait qu'il ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion, etc… Poker face en anglais mais à part « masque » je ne vois pas trop comment traduire en Français. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez une meilleure idée !_

_Les commentaires que j'ai reçu m'ont fait énormément plaisir __ Merci beaucoup !_

_Sur ce, à bientôt pour le troisième chapitre !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Christie regardait d'une manière dubitative Haibara qui vidait une seringue dans son bras. « Tu es sûre que c'est sans danger ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est sans danger » assura Haibara. « Ça ne te tuera probablement pas. » Ignorant le regard soudain empli d'horreur de Christie, elle continua « Tu peux t'attendre à quelques nausées et des vertiges une fois que tu seras redevenue une enfant. »

« Donc ce n'est pas permanent ? dit Christie, décidant d'ignorer le « probablement » du « Ça ne te tuera pas. » Connaissant Ai, c'était simplement une tactique pour l'effrayer. En tout cas, elle l'espérait.

« Probablement non. Il est lent à agir, donc tu peux faire ce que tu veux jusqu'à demain. Quand tu sentiras qu'il agit, viens ici pour te transformer – ça nous éviterait que d'autres personnes te voient grandir. »

« D'accord. » dit Christie, sautant de son siège et s'arrêtant pour laisser Ai mettre un pansement sur la marque de l'aiguille. « Je te verrai demain alors. »

Ai lui fit un signe de la main quand elle partit.

Christie retourna à l'agence du détective Mouri et trouva Ran debout dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour, Ran-neechan ! » chantonna-t-elle, posant ses chaussures et accrochant sa veste.

« Bonjour, Christie ! » dit Ran, lui souriant. Elle remarqua le pansement couvrant le bras de Christie et fronça des sourcils. « Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Euh… Oui, je faisais du skateboard et je suis tombée », dit timidement Christie. « C'est juste une petite égratignure. Mais… » ajouta-t-elle, sentant que sa phrase nécessitait un élément mignon et elle se détestait pour ça, « Je n'ai même pas pleuré ! »

« Tu es si courageuse » dit Ran, lui souriant tendrement. « Fais plus attention la prochaine fois ! »

« Oui ! »

Christie entra dans sa chambre et laissa tomber son visage d'enfant attendrissant avec un soupir. Elle sortit ses devoirs ridiculement faciles et commença à inscrire les réponses, faisant attention à en mettre quelques-unes de fausses. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit comme _trop _intelligente. Elle se remémora son ancienne vie pendant qu'elle travaillait, cette vie où l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir l'avait rétrécit.

Même si Christie était née au Japon, elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie en Angleterre avec sa mère et son père. Ran était son amie d'enfance, et ils gardèrent contact grâce à des lettres et de longues conversations téléphoniques, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'âge où elle pouvait revenir – sans ses parents.

Au Japon, elle avait résolu de nombreuses énigmes et s'était vue attribuer le surnom de Détective de l'Est. Ce fut juste après qu'elle ait résolu un meurtre compliqué qu'elle rencontra l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir, dont les membres étaient vêtus de vêtements noirs corbeau, et lui donnèrent le poison APTX 4869 après qu'elle ait été témoin d'une transaction illégale/paiement de chantage.

Le poison APTX 4869 était un très étrange poison. Par exemple, s'il est donné à une personne avec les bonnes conditions à l'intérieur de son corps, il ne le tuera pas. Il le fera redevenir un enfant.

Heureusement pour Christie, ou peut-être malheureusement, c'est exactement ce qui lui est arrivée.

Sans aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire, elle était allée dans la maison du professeur Agasa pour trouver de l'aide, et rencontra Ran pour la première fois dans son nouveau corps. Elle avait inventé son nouveau nom en jetant des regards en coin sur l'étagère remplie de livres derrière elle – Agatha Christie et Edogawa Rampo avaient largement contribué à inventer sa nouvelle identité. Puis, avec un peu d'aide de la part du Professeur Agasa, qui avait dit que Christie était une personne éloignée de sa famille, elle était parvenue à se faire temporairement adoptée par Ran et Kogoro Mouri.

Aujourd'hui elle vivait dans la maison de Ran, essayant désespérément de trouver un remède au poison qui l'avait fait rétrécir, et priant pour que quelqu'un arrive à arrêter l'Organisation.

Christie regarda ses devoirs complétés et ferma son cahier avec un soupir. A dire vrai, elle savait que plus tard elle se remémorerait parfois sa vie en tant que Christie Edogawa avec envie – elle était si paisible et banalecomparée à sa vie en tant qu'adolescente.

_Si _elle retrouvait un jour son corps…

Elle sortit de sa chambre la tête en l'air juste au moment où Ran entra par la porte d'entrée. Christie fronça des sourcils. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Ran était sortie.

« Tu es sortie, Ran-neechan ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je viens juste de revenir du lycée. » dit Ran. « Je viens juste poser mon sac en coup de vent avant de partir faire les courses pour le dîner. »

Les yeux de Christie s'agrandirent. Si Ran était à l'école toute la journée, alors avec qui Christie avait-elle parlé dans la cuisine ?

Christie ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Ran… puis la ferma une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pouvait pas impliquer Ran – qui savait qui étaient ces personnes ? Si c'était l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir, ils n'hésiteraient pas à la tuer.

« Ah, d'accord. » dit-elle. « J'avais cru t'écouter arriver plus tôt. Amuse-toi bien ! »

« A toute à l'heure, Christie-chan » sourit Ran et ferma la porte.

Christie resta immobile pendant qu'elle envisageait ses options. Elle avait laissé sa montre anesthésiante dans sa chambre et ses chaussures dans la cuisine. Elle ne pouvait aller chercher ni l'un ni l'autre sans être vue par l'imposteur, sabotant le faitqu'elle croyait toujours que c'était Ran. La meilleure chose à faire pour Christie était de quitter la maison pour prévenir la police, et espérer que personne ne rentre chez eux avant leur arrivée.

Elle glissa ses pieds dans une autre paire de chaussures et venait juste d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'appuyé contre l'arrière de sa tête.

Parfois, vous n'avez pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'une arme est derrière vous. Elle porte avec elle un souffle de mort qui n'a pas besoin d'être vu pour être identifié.

Elle frissonna et regarda en silence une main dépasser sa tête pour fermer la porte.

« Retourne-toi » dit l'imposteur, continuant de parler avec la voix de Ran.

Christie obéit et observa legrand sourire froid sur le visage de Ran – une expression étrange pour elle.

« Ver… mouth ? » demanda-t-elle, nommant la seule personne à laquelle elle pouvait penser pour porter un déguisement aussi parfait.

De la confusion apparut brièvement dans les yeux de l'imposteur sous ce nom inconnu. « Non » dit-elle, bougeant l'arme pour qu'elle soit pointée au milieu des yeux de Christie. « Encore pire. »

Elle appuya sur la détente.

**Uxie 22**

Un suspense!Quoiqu'il est une peu faible. Tin Tin Tin !

S'il vous plaît, commentez, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre du Magicien au Clair de Lune !

**Cristal**

Voilà voilà, on entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet je trouve ! Ça va devenir franchement intéressant ! )

Merci à Chipoteuse de Petits Pois qui me laisse à chaque fois un commentaire ! Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent cette fiction ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs qui prennent du temps pour cette fic !

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Bang ! » dit joyeusement Kaitou KID, dans sa voix normale. Un bouquet de roses blanches sortit de l'arme et s'écrasa contre la tête de Christie. « Tu es morte, Tantei-chan. _Je t'avais dit _que tu le payerais. »

Christie regardait KID les yeux grands ouverts, qui avait l'air très content de lui. Ce n'était pas Vermouth. L'Organisation n'était pas venue pour l'attraper. C'était KID. Juste KID.

Merci mon Dieu.

Christie commença à rire de soulagement, le flot d'adrénaline lui laissant la tête légère. KID lui sourit de manière incertaine alors qu'elle se roulait au sol, riant de manière hystérique, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues.

« Je dois admettre que c'était drôle… mais pas drôle _à ce point-là, _Tantei-chan. »

« KID… » haleta Christie. « Tu ferais mieux… de courir, parce que quand tout sera fini… je vais te _tuer._ »

Le sourire de KID s'agrandit alors qu'il retrouvait son masque impénétrable. « Je crois que je t'ai réellement fait peur, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, remarquant la faible hystérie dans le ton de Christie. « Tu sais quoi, en guise d'excuse, je t'invite à mon vol, ce soir. »

Il sortit une carte blanche avec un ornement et la tendit à Christie. Il y avait le site, l'heure et l'endroitde son vol répertoriés dans une énigme**,** un cœur et, bien sûr, sa signature avec la caricature de KID.

Christie, essuyant ses larmes et se remettant sur ses pieds, regarda la feuille puis la repoussa. « Donne-la à la police. Je ne la veux pas. »

«KID cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi pas, Tantei-chan ? Tu n'as pas envie de résoudre l'énigme ?»

« Ça ne servirait à rien, puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de venir. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? »

Christie regarda le pansement sur son bras. « Je suis… malade. »

« Menteuse » chantonna KID, la suivant pendant qu'elle partait dans sa chambre. « N'oublie pas, Tantei-chan, je peux toujours savoir quand tu me mens ! »

Christie se saisit précautionneusement de sa montre anesthésiante et l'ajusta. « D'accord. J'ai des projets ce soir. »

« Des projets ? Avec qui ? »

« Personne que tu connais. »

« C'est un garçon ? » demanda KID d'un ton moqueur.

Christie renifla quand elle pensa aux garçons de sa classe primaire. « Non. » Puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « Tu réalises que lorsque Ran reviendra et te verra te balader avec son visage, elle fera une crise cardiaque ? » _Et te frappera jusqu'à mercredi prochain, mais je ne suis pas obligée de te le dire. _Christie sourit intérieurement**.**

Il y eut un petit « bang » derrière elle, et Christie se retourna pour voir KID avec son grand chapeau, son costume et son sourire irritant.

Christie dit d'un ton impassible.« Tu t'en vas maintenant ? »

KID fit la moue. « Pourquoi tu es aussi méchante avec moi, Tantei-chan ? Tu es tellement gentille et… enfantine envers n'importe qui d'autre. »

Les bords de la bouche de Christie se soulevèrent lentement, une action que KID ne manqua pas. « Comment ça gentille et enfantine ? »

KID se racla la gorge. « Ran-neechan ! J'ai mangé tout mon repas aujourd'hui, tout comme tu me l'avais demandé ! » appela-t-il, imitant à la perfection la fausse voix enfantine de Christie.

Christie se retourna pour cacher un sourire.

« Pourquoi tu ne _me _traites jamais comme ça ? » continua KID, d'une façon vexé. « Tu n'agis _jamais _comme une enfant quand tu es avec moi. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais être reconnaissant ? » suggéra Christie, contre son meilleur jugement. « Après tout, tu fais partie d'un très petit groupe de personnes qui a le privilège de voir réellement qui je suis. Même Ran n'en fait pas partie. »

KID regarda sérieusement l'arrière de la tête de Christie. « Donc tu n'es pas la personne que Ran crois que tu es ? »

« Je ne suis pas ce que tout le monde pense que je suis. » dit-elle tristement.

KID fronça mentalement des sourcils.Il était conscient que Christie était différente des autres enfants de son âge, mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'il remarquait _à quel point _elle était différente.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dont il était sûr. Christie avait un secret, un qu'elle cachait même à Ran. Que pouvait-elle cacher ?

« De toute façon, je me fous de ce que tu vas me dire, je ne viendrai pas. » continua Christie, heureuse d'avoir surmonté ce bref moment de dépression. « Va jouer avec Hakuba à la place. »

« Il est au lit avec la grippe. » dit KID, faisant de nouveau la moue. « De tous les moments… Quel détective irresponsable ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je vienne de toute façon ? » dit soudainement Christie, se retournant et envoyant une centaine de kilowatt par son regard comparable à un diamant bleu. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas plus avantageux pour toi s'il n'y a pas de détectives pour interférer pendant ton cambriolage ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » se lamenta KID. « Ce sont vous, les détectives, qui rendent ça marrant ! »

« Heureuse d'être utile ! » dit sèchement Christie. En réalité, elle se sentait étrangement flattée – mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui avouer.

KID rit. « Alors, quelle est ta réponse ? Oui ? Ou oui ? »

« Non. » Christie ouvrit sa montre et lui tira dessus. KID regarda, amusé, alors qu'elle pâlissait légèrement lorsque rien ne sortit.

« Pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air, hein ? » dit-il, secouant d'un air moqueur la flèche tranquillisante volée devant lui. « Allez, viens, ce sera drôle ! » ajouta-t-il, la voyant le regarder méchamment. « Je te donnerai un sac entier de bonbons juste après. Haribo, ça te va ? »

Christie plissa son nez. « Beurk »

« Ok, pas de Haribo. Tu aimes les sucettes ? Le chocolat ? »

« Je n'aime pas spécialement les choses sucrées. »

« Dans ce cas, tu ne ressembles à aucun enfant que _je _connais. » _Mais je le savais déjà._

« Ton cambriolage est ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Alors je ne viendrai vraiment pas. »

« Et si je supplie ? »

« Non ! Je ne viendrai pas, point final ! »

KID la regarda du coin de l'œil. « Hmm… On dirait qu'il va falloir que je t'y oblige. »

Christie regarda KID avec suspicion. « Quoi que tu penses faire, KID, n'essaye même pas. »

« C'est l'heure du dodo pour les petits, Tantei-chan ! » chanta KID, et sortit ce qui ressemblait à un masque à gaz.

Une fumée rose fluorescente envahit la pièce, et Christie fit un pas en arrière, ses jambes ne pouvant soudainement plus la supporter. Les bras de KID émergèrent de la fumée et la maintinrent sur ses pieds avant qu'ils n'abandonnent leur fonction.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai gentil. » murmura-t-il, et la noirceur l'emporta.

**Uxie 22**

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre du Magicien au Clair de Lune. S'il vous plaît, des commentaires !

**Cristal**

Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette fiction ! Et merci de laisser des commentaires, c'est vraiment très sympa !

Vous pouvez bien sûr lire la suite en anglais (elle n'est sincèrement pas dure à traduire).

A très bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il y avait des chuchotements autour d'elle. Christie les écouta, à mi-chemin entre l'éveil et le sommeil.

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est KID qui a réellement fait ça ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? »

« Quand est-ce que cette gamine va se réveiller ? »

La voix de Ran était la plus claire, peut-être parce qu'elle était très proche. « Christie… S'il te plaît, réveille-toi… »

Christie écoutait avec une inquiétude grandissante pendant qu'elle se remémorait lentement les événements des dernières heures. Que s'était-il passé ? Pendant combien de temps avait-elle perdu connaissance ? Qui étaient ces personnes ?

Qu'est-ce que KID avait fait ?

Une voix résonna dans la maison, faisant frémir les murs et trembler les fenêtres, sans considération pour l'enfant endormie dans la pièce :

« KID ! JE T'AURAI CETTE FOIS-CI ! »

Christie grogna. Nakamori. Elle aurait pu se passer de son cri de guerre ennuyant.

_Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?_

La tête lancinante, les oreilles sifflantes, Christie ouvrit ses yeux et vit le visage inquiet de Ran.

« … KID ? » marmonna-t-elle, sa tête toujours sonnée par le gaz anesthésiant. Que faisait KID de retour dans son déguisement ?

Le visage de Ran devint encore plus inquiet. « Non. » dit-elle. « Je m'appelle Ran, tu te souviens ? »

Christie cligna des yeux et s'assit, supprimant les effets du gaz. « Désolée, Ran-neechan, je me souviens maintenant. Pourquoi Nakamori-san est là ? » ajouta-t-elle, entendant des voix provenant de l'extérieur de la pièce.

« On a dû l'appeler avec la police après que KID soit venu et ait laissé ses messages. » Ran tenait la carte blanche que KID avait essayé de lui donner.

« Mais… pourquoi vous ne lui avait simplement pas envoyé le message au lieu de le faire venir ici ? »

Ran montra à Christie une photo sur son téléphone. « Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait plus d'un message… »

_« L'ange de la justice avec un halo d'argent doit amuser le démon de minuit pour la Lumière Divine pour revenir en toute sécurité… »_

_Kaitou KID, *caricature*_

Christie fronça des sourcils devant le mot de KID. Ce n'était pas une de ses plus _imaginative…_

_Il devait être pressé,_ pensa Christie.

« L'Ange de la justice… ça veut dire moi, non ? » dit-elle, contemplant la photo. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange par rapport au support sur lequel c'était écrit… « Mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre le passage sur la Lumière Divine. »

« C'est le nom de la pierre qu'il va voler. » répondit Ran. « Nakamori-san pense lui-aussi que l'Ange de la justice, c'est toi. »

« Comment ça ? » Christie avait seulement décidé que c'était elle par l'insistance de KID pour qu'elle vienne, et la manière dont la phrase avait été formulée.

« Eh bien, tu ne l'as peut-être pas réalisé, Christie-chan, mais quand tu es sous la lune, tes cheveux changent en une sorte de couleur argentée. Nakamori-san l'a remarqué, et a dit que tes cheveux étaient le halo argenté dont KID fait référence… et le reste n'est pas trop dur à deviner. »

Christie soupira et fronça des sourcils devant la photo. Vu la tournure des événements, Nakamori allait probablement la forcer à venir pour que la pierre soit rendue, ce qui était, de toute évidence, l'intention de KID. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait partir en prétendant être malade, ou… c'était ça ! Elle pouvait prétendre être effrayée par la menace que KID lui avait faite plus tôt ! Ça pouvait vraiment la tirer d'affaire !

Christie sourit légèrement en pensant à Nakamori. Il n'avait même pas pris en compte que KID n'avait pas encore la pierre – si les forces de police faisaient correctement leur boulot, alors il n'y aurait aucun besoin que Christie vienne.

Même s'ils ne feraient certainement pas leur travail correctement, et Christie ne pouvait pas réellement leur en vouloir. Attraper KID était comme essayer de clouer du brouillard sur un mur.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas envoyer les deux messages à Nakamori. Pourquoi il devait venir ? Ran-neechan ? » ajouta-elle précipitamment.

« Regarde la photo de plus près. » suggéra Ran, soulevant une nouvelle fois le téléphone. « Regarde sur quoi c'est écrit ».

Christie regarda. Et regarda. Puis fixa. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand avec un petit bruit.

« Pas… possible » dit-elle.

_Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment - ?_

« Il ne l'a pas fait… Pas vrai ? » dit-elle.

Ran sourit légèrement devant le regard consterné se trouvant sur le visage de Christie. « Si, c'est vrai. Il l'a noté sur ton dos. »

Dans l'autre pièce, un officier de police appuyé contre la porte laissa échapper un petit rire. Il était assez jeune, et avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés ainsi que des yeux violets. Il s'enleva de la porte et quitta le bâtiment. Personne ne remarqua son départ.

KID quitta son déguisement et rentra chez lui à pied. Sa revanche sur Christie était complète.

La soirée vit Christie, Ran et Kogoro au vol de KID. Christie avait passé les dernières heures à se lamenter, supplier, pleurer de fausses larmes, et des haut-le-cœur secs (parce qu'elle était « malade ») à Ran, dans la tentative d'être laissée à l'écart à l'agence.

La raison ? Christie ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à l'affirmation d'Haibara que l'antidote qu'elle avait pris commencerait seulement à agir le jour suivant. Et si elle l'avait mal fait, et que Christie retrouvait sa forme normale devant tout le monde ? Sa vie serait ruinée, et il serait plus que certain que l'Organisation s'en prenne une nouvelle fois à elle. Elle ne pouvait prendre ce risque –mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Mais Nakamori avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne, allant jusqu'à menacer la famille Mouri avec une condamnation pour « obstruction à une enquête policière ».

« Mais je ne veux pas venir ! » avait hurlé Christie. « KID a dit qu'il allait m'attraper ! Et je me sens malade ! Ran-neechen, j'ai peur ! »

Ran avait pris Christie dans ses bras et la tenait pendant qu'elle reniflait dans sa nuque. De nombreux officiers de police avaient regardé Nakamori d'un regard accusateur. Même Kogoro l'avait regardé avec aversion.

Christie fit un petit sourire alors qu'elle se souvenait du visage un peu honteux et _très _mal à l'aise de Nakamori. Etre petite _avait _parfois son utilité…

Mais seulement parfois.

Christie jeta un regard autour de la pièce avec un vague intérêt. Ran tenait fortement sa main, essayant de toute évidence de la rassurer, mais broyait ses doigts entre eux à la place. Christie sentit quelqu'un la regarder et tourna rapidement sa tête pour voir un membre des forces de police, qui laissa son regard glisser sur elle.

KID transpirait sous son déguisement. Il était parvenu à détourner son regard de Christie d'une manière naturelle, au lieu de fuir du regard de manière instinctive. C'était incroyable avec quelle rapidité elle était arrivée à le repérer. Peut-être que c'était une erreur de l'avoir invitée… Non, l'erreur était sûrement d'avoir écrit son message pour le cambriolage sur son dos. Il avait été un petit peu trop loin.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil du coin des yeux pour la trouver toujours en train de le contempler, sa tête sur un côté. S'imprégnant du rôle de l'homme qu'il incarnait, il lui fit un froncement de sourcils perplexe et lui fit le geste de dégager avec ses mains.

Christie roula des yeux et se retourna. Cet idiot de voleur avait oublié une nouvelle fois de mettre ses lentilles de contact.

_J'aimerais aller le voir, _se dit-elle,_ mais Ran est actuellement en train de me broyer les doigts. Même le plus petit mouvement leur causerait une dislocation. _

_En plus, j'ai réellement envie de voir ce que KID a préparé pour Nakamori._

Christie repensa à ce qu'avait dit Nakamori juste avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

« Ecoute, gamine. » grogna-t-il. « J'en ai rien à foutre de à quel point t'as peur ou que tu sois malade, tu vas aller voir KID et l'amuser. La note a dit qu'il ne rendrait pas le bijou sauf si tu l'amuses, donc t'as intérêt à être amusante ! »

Christie lui avait souri gentiment. « Dis-moi encore un seul mot sur ce ton, et je te défonce les orbites des yeux, et te fais bouffer tes propres organes, toi le stupide, l'idiot, l'inutile et pathétique humain. Tu n'es jamais arrivé aussi près de KID que je ne l'ai été – bordel, tu es à peine sur la même échelle de l'évolution que moi. Alors arrête de me parler comme si tu étais meilleur que moi, parce que, franchement, ce n'est pas le cas. »

L'expression de son visage avait été _tordante._

Elle avait eu un mauvais jour. Le jour où elle avait craqué était finalement arrivé.

Ooh – qu'est-ce que KID avait préparé pour Nakamori ? Elle avait hâte de le savoir !

KID regarda nerveusement un sourire vicieux s'étirer sur le visage de Christie, ignorant qu'elle était en train de prévoir le sort de Nakamori. Il baissa son regard sur sa montre.

C'était l'heure.

Christie vit le mouvement et fit le compte à rebours dans sa tête. _3…2…1…_

Les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant tout le monde dans le noir. Ran eut le souffle coupé et sa prise sur la main de Christie se desserra, lui permettant de la faire glisser et de la libérer de Ran sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour qu'elle soit cachée au plus profond des ombres, et observa.

La lumière se ralluma en vacillant. Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant ce que KID avait fait.

Christie eut le souffle coupé puis réprima un rire. _Ne le laisse pas voir, _se supplia-t-elle. _Ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de voir qu'il t'amuse._

Nakamori et ses hommes étaient tous suspendus au plafond par des cordes longues et minces. Leurs uniformes et leurs matériels de combat avaient été remplacés par d'élégantes robes blanches flottantes. Chaque membre de la police avait son casque d'enlevé pour être remplacé par un serre-tête avec un halo tremblant, et une paire d'ailes de papillon blanc éclatant, de la même sorte que les enfants se mettent, étaient attachés dans leur dos. Nakamori avait un accoutrement spécial, avec une grande aile blonde et un halo énorme d'accroché sur sa tête, et une spectaculaire paire d'ailes or étincelant fixée dans son dos.

KID avait été plus gentil avec ceux qui étaient restés au sol, en mettant simplement un serre-tête avec des cornes de démon sur chaque personne.

Le farceur lui-même était perché sur la vitrine d'exposition qui contenait auparavant la Lumière Divine, élevant ledit bijou sous le rayon de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre et rit joyeusement.

« J'ai pensé que je ferais le thème du Paradis et de l'Enfer ce soir. » expliqua-t-il à la salle. « KID ! » beugla Nakamori, se débattant violemment contre les cordes qui le retenaient prisonnier et tirant sur son aile, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se décrocher. « QUELLE EST LA SIGNIFICATION D'INVITER LA GAMINE ICI ? »

Christie roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle pouvait prédire de quelle manière l'échange entre Nakamori et KID allait se dérouler. Elle ferait mieux de simplement attendre KID sur le toit.

Alors qu'elle sortait sur le toit, son téléphone sonna.

KID fit un grand sourire à Nakamori, inconscient du départ de Christie. « La raison, mon cher Nakamori-san, c'est parce que ce n'est pas amusant avec vous seulement… Tantei-chan est la seule ici qui me présente un vrai challenge ! » Il se rassit et observa la pression du sang de Nakamori augmenter.

Il détourna son regard vers l'endroit où se tenait auparavant Christie et fut surpris quand il réalisa qu'elle était partie.

_Elle est probablement en train de m'attendre sur le toit, _en déduit-il. Il espérait qu'elle soit restée assez longtemps pour voir son tour sur Nakamori – il savait que voir l'inspecteur humilié lui aurait remonté le moral.

« Laisse-moi descendre et on verra qui va te donner un challenge ! » cria Nakamori, son visage aussi rouge qu'une betterave.

KID soupira et sauta de la vitrine. Ce n'était plus drôle, maintenant qu'il savait que Tantei-chan n'était plus là.

« Comme vous voulez, Nakamori-san. », dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Il claqua des doigts et les cordes commencèrent à descendre lentement leurs otages sur le sol. KID marcha paresseusement à travers le hall. De nombreuses personnes firent un mouvement pour l'attraper, pour finalement se rendre compte que les semelles de leurs chaussures étaient collées au sol.

Au moment où tout le monde était libre, KID avait déjà atteint le toit.

KID entra sur le toit précautionneusement, conscient que Christie pouvait être allongée en l'attendant, cachée, avec sa montre anesthésiante visant sa tête. Il se relaxa lorsqu'il la surprit à l'exact opposé de lui, tout à la fin du toit. Elle était au téléphone, ne guettant même pas son arrivée.

KID sourit et commença à marcher silencieusement vers elle. Il pouvait entendre clairement sa voix par-dessus le vent, probablement parce qu'elle était forte à cause de l'excitation.

« Tu es sérieuse, Haibara ? » demanda-t-elle avec excitation. « Tu penses avoir trouvé le remède ? Donc, ce n'est vraiment pas celui que j'ai maintenant ? D'accord, je serai là aussi vite que je le pourrai – je suis au cambriolage de KID pour l'instant. »

KID fronça des sourcils alors qu'il espionnait la conversation sans la moindre honte. Elle parlait de la même manière qu'elle lui parlait – elle parlait normalement, sa voix non aiguë à vous déchirer les tympans avec démence, comme une enfant innocente. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était ce remède ? Et où avait-elle prévu d'aller après son vol ?

KID sourit. Il semblerait qu'il allait devoir suivre à la trace une certaine détective.

Christie continuait avec sa conversation, complètement inconsciente du voleur se tenant derrière elle. « Oh, tu as vu les nouvelles alors ? Oui, il a vraiment écrit son message sur mon dos. Imbécile de voleur. » Elle s'arrêta, et quand elle reparla, son ton était plus froid. « C'est bon, tu peux t'arrêter de rire maintenant. Oui, je serai là dès que je le pourrai. Bye. »

Elle ferma brusquement son téléphone et balada son regard de toit en toit. KID ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais s'arrêta quand elle parla.

« Si près, » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis tellement, tellement près. » Puis, elle ajouta. « Peut-être que cette fois, Madame Chance, tu pourrais m'apporter un peu de chance de mon côté, au lieu de la donner entièrement à cet idiot de voleur. J'en ai certainement plus besoin que lui ? »

KID fut surpris par la tristesse et l'envie de sa voix. Il la regarda alors qu'elle levait la tête pour observer la lune… puis la retourner pour lui faire face.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? » demanda-t-elle, sentant la panique serrer son cœur. Jusqu'où KID avait-il écouté ?

« Je viens juste d'arriver » mentit précautionneusement KID, voyant la panique dans ses yeux. « Pourquoi ? » dit-il avec un air moqueur. « As-tu fait quelque chose de vilain, Tantei-chan ? »

« Imbécile de voleur ! » Christie aboya sa réponse. « Me forcer à venir ici. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce message ridicule ? C'était une totale et une parfaite _merde ! _Le pire que tu n'aies jamais fait. »

L'œil visible de KID se resserra. « Ce n'est pas un langage pour les enfants, Tantei-chan. Et, pour ton information, j'étais pressé. »

Christie ouvrit sa bouche pour répliquer, puis s'arrêta quand un cri distant fit écho par la porte ouverte derrière KID.

« Des pièges ? » demanda Christie à KID, dont la seule réponse fut un sourire joyeux. « Donc je dois comprendre que tu n'as toujours pas rendu le bijou. »

KID hocha la tête et sortit Lumière Divine. Il l'éleva sous la lune, cette fois pour l'effet, la regardant baigner sa main par un faible éclat argenté. Ce n'était pas _exactement _la couleur d'éclat qu'il recherchait…

« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sublime » dit platement Christie, s'émerveillant secrètement à sa beauté. « Maintenant, rends-le m- » Elle s'arrêta et eut le souffle coupé alors qu'une horrible sensation se répandait dans son corps.

« Tu t'es mordue la langue ? » demanda KID.

« Non, je – » Une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta net alors que son corps entier tremblait. Elle tomba à genoux.

« … Tantei-chan ? »

« Ah ! » haleta-t-elle et se battit pour regarder sa montre. Il était 00h30. Le jour d'après tant attendu.

L'antidote était en train de marcher, juste quand elle ne le voulait pas.

« Bordel, Haibara ! » Elle sortit brutalement son portable de sa poche et téléphona à la maison du Professeur Agasa. Haibara ne répondrait pas si elle était trop absorbée par quelque chose. « Réponds ! »

La brûlure commença…

« Tantei-chan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda KID, replaçant le bijou dans sa poche en faisant quelques pas.

« Reste loin de moi ! » cria Christie, le faisant s'arrêter. Son corps commença à trembler violemment, et elle grogna de soulagement quand Haibara décrocha. « Haibara, l'antidote est en train de marcher, mais je suis toujours au cambriolage ! »

_« Vas-t-en de là ! »_

« Comment ? Si je me transforme en sortant – »

_« Tu ne te transformeras pas avant environ dix minutes. Je t'ai dit qu'il était à action lente, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Christie cligna des yeux alors que sa vision se brouillait. Sa voix commença à devenir lentement indistincte, et son cœur battait comme s'il voulait sortir de son corps.

_Oh… Ça brûle…_

« Si les gens me voient dans cet état… » haleta-t-elle, « alors ils… m'amèneront… à… l'hôp… » Ses yeux se retournèrent et elle s'écroula en avant.

KID courut vers elle, la retournant sur le dos. « Tantei-chan ! Eh ! Tantei-chan ! Christie ! » Il y avait des cris à travers le téléphone et il s'en saisit.

« Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer, bordel ? »

_« Qui c'est ? »_

« Kaitou KID »

_« Oh »_

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Christie ? Est-ce qu'elle fait une crise cardiaque ? »

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Haibara fronça des sourcils jusqu'à les joindre alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une excuse. Le Professeur Agasa faisait anxieusement les cents pas non loin de là.

_« Elle est… malade. » _dit finalement Haibara. _« Très malade. »_

_(« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? »_

_Christie regarda le pansement sur son bras. « Je suis… malade. »)_

KID fixait le visage pâle de Christie avec horreur. Elle avait dit la vérité ? Mais elle avait eu tous les signes d'une personne qui mentait !

« Est-ce qu'elle a été empoisonnée ou quelque chose dans le genre ? » lâcha-t-il.

_« … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

« J'ai surpris une conversation par rapport à un antidote il y a quelques minutes… et elle était en train de te parler de quelque chose en rapport avec un antidote avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Est-ce que Tantei-chan a été empoisonnée ? »

Haibara resta silencieuse pendant un petit moment. _« Ce n'est pas dans mes droits de te raconter toute l'histoire, » _dit-elle doucement. _« mais je peux t'en donner une version abrégée. Il y a un petit moment, Christie a été impliquée dans quelque chose de très, très mauvais. Elle a été retrouvée inconsciente, et avait été empoisonnée d'où son évanouissement… mais le poison ne l'a pas tuée. Il a eu une autre conséquence sur elle, quelque chose qu'on est aujourd'hui en train d'essayer d'inverser. Ce qui est en train de se passer est une de nos tentatives pour inverser les effets. »_

« … Et ? »

_« Et c'est tout ce que je peux dire. »_

KID voulut débattre, mais se rétracta. « Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Est-ce que je dois amener Christie à l'hôpital ? »

_« NON ! Amène-la ici ! »_

« Et où est « ici » exactement ? »

Haibara lui indiqua l'adresse du professeur Agasa. _« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher » _le prévint-elle. _« Il ne lui reste plus que sept minutes. »_

« Quoi ? Il reste sept minutes avant quoi ?! »

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E-

KID jura et ferma le téléphone d'un claquement. Il souleva Christie, la tenant d'une manière protectrice. Elle luisait de sueur, et ses respirations étaient laborieuses.

Nakamori et ses hommes, toujours dans leurs tenues d'ange, débarquèrent sur le toit juste au moment où KID dépliait son deltaplane.

« KID ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire à cette enfant ?! »

« Certainement pas ce que vous êtes en train d'imaginer, Nakamori-keibu. » Il remarqua Ran et Kogoro derrière les forces de police et s'adressa directement à eux. « Tantei-chan est malade. Je l'amène dans un endroit sûr. »

Il allait sauter, puis hésita et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. « Ah, et je peux vous rendre ça. Ce n'est pas la pierre que je désire. »

Il lança la Lumière Divine à Nakamori, qui l'attrapa maladroitement, et s'envola.

**Uxie 22**

Donc… Voilà le chapitre 5 du Magicien au Clair de Lune ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

KID peut avoir des cambriolages pendant plusieurs nuits d'affilées sans se soucier de la lune puisque celle-ci peut être sortie pendant trois jours de suite… Je n'ai aucune idée de comment marchent les cycles de la lune, et je suis trop feignante pour chercher… Alors pardonnez-moi si vous savez comment fonctionnent les cycles de la lune, et par conséquent de savoir qu'il est impossible pour KID d'avoir plusieurs cambriolages de suite, ou n'importe. '^.^

… Et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !

S'il-vous-plaît commentez ! Les critiques sont aussi bienvenues, le temps qu'on me dise ce que je dois améliorer.

Merci !

**Cristal noir**

Bon ben voilà, on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet ! Perso, j'aime bien ce chapitre ^^

Merci pour les commentaires, ceux en Anglais aussi, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

« … KID ? »

KID baissa son regard sur Christie. Elle le fixait du regard, les yeux vitreux.

« Où est-ce… qu'on va ? »

« On va chez ton amie. » KID se battait pour se souvenir du nom de l'appel entrant sur le téléphone de Christie. Dans sa panique, il avait oublié de demander. « Tu l'avais nommée… la femme démon ? »

Christie rit faiblement. « Ouais, Haibara. »

« Bon, je suis en train de te faire voler jusqu'à sa maison. »

« Oh » Christie jeta un coup d'œil sur l'espace entre eux et le sol. « Ne… m'échappe pas alors… »

« Oh ? Et si je le faisais ? » dit KID, essayant de garder ses actes en tant que Kaitou KID. « … Christie ? »

Il baissa la tête pour la trouver une nouvelle fois inconsciente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, KID atterrit sur la pelouse qui entourait une large maison. Il siffla d'admiration. C'était immense ! C'était un manoir ! C'était –

KID regarda Christie d'un air inquiet. Est-ce qu'elle _fumait _?

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et un vieil homme large et rond en jaillit. Une mince silhouette se tenait derrière lui sur le pas de la porte.

Le vieil homme le remercia et prit délicatement des bras de KID une Christie inconsciente.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » aboya la petite silhouette sur le pas de la porte. KID reconnut la voix comme étant la même voix qui lui avait si mystérieusement parlé à travers le téléphone. « Elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps ! »

Laissé sans aucune autre option, KID se dépêcha derrière eux.

L'homme âgé partit au galop et se hâta vers une porte et en bas des escaliers se trouvant derrière elle. KID allait à le suivre mais trouva son chemin bloqué par la petite fille. Elle avait des cheveux châtains courts et un regard perçant, intelligent.

_Tout comme les yeux de Christie._

« Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin qu'ici. » déclara-t-elle.

« Mais – »

« Non ! Si tu y vas, elle va s'agiter, et elle ira encore plus mal ! » Haibara énonça soigneusement sa phrase, sachant à quel point KID était obstiné. C'était un miracle que Christie le tolérait – Ai l'aurait confié à la police depuis le temps.

KID fit soudainement un grand sourire, la surprenant. « Vilaine Haibara-chan ! » dit-il. « Les petits enfants doivent obéir à leurs ainés, n'est-ce pas ? » KID s'accroupit et lui fit une pichenette sur le nez.

Haibara sentit sa patience craquer. Bougeant si vite que KID le remarqua à peine, elle atteignit les poches arrières de son short et en sortit une arme. Elle était petite, en argent, et étrangement futuriste.

« Et pourtant, tout le monde obéit celui qui tient l'arme, n'est-ce pas ? Kaitou KID-niisan ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air menaçant, sortant une feuille du livre de Christie.

KID se releva et fit un pas en arrière. « H-Hey, ne brandit pas ça par là. » dit-il nerveusement. Haibara observa avec satisfaction son masque tomber. « Tu peux blesser quelqu'un avec ça. Les enfants ne sont pas supposés posséder d'armes… »

Haibara sourit. « Oh ? Et qui a dit que j'étais réellement une enfant ? Dans tous les cas, je suis bien plus intelligente que toi. » Elle agita l'arme une nouvelle fois, et le regarda faire un nouveau pas en arrière. « Je veux que Christie aille mieux autant que tu le souhaites. Mais elle n'ira pas bien si tu es là, en train de la distraire. »

Même face à un danger extrême, KID était toujours têtu. « Je ne peux simplement pas partir – »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu » rugit Haibara. « Penses-y dans ce sens : est-ce que _tu_ serais à l'aise si Christie te voyais au moment où tu es le plus faible ? »

Avec ça, elle recula jusqu'à la marche du haut de l'escalier et lui ferma la porte au nez. Puis il entendit les tintements et les clics de nombreux cadenas et verrous qui étaient mis dans le but de le maintenir à l'extérieur.

KID hésita alors qu'il cherchait dans sa poche un fil pour faire sauter les verrous. Est-ce qu'_il _serait à l'aise si Christie le voyait à son pire moment de faiblesse ?

_Mais elle n'a rien à cacher ! _pensa KID.

_Est-ce que tu es sûr de ça ? _murmura une deuxième voix du fond de son esprit.

_( « Je ne suis pas ce que tout le monde pense que je suis. » ) _

Il pensa au visage de Christie, tordu de douleur et luisant de sueur.

KID se retourna de manière réticente, et quitta la maison. _Demain, _promit-il. _Je viendrai voir comment elle va demain._

Derrière la porte, Haibara sourit de satisfaction pendant que les pas de KID s'évanouissaient, et pressa la gâchette de l'arme. Un filet d'eau en sortit et s'écrasa sur le mur opposé.

« Bang » murmura-t-elle, la rangeant avant de descendre les escaliers.

« Il est parti ? » demanda l'adolescente blonde d'une voix éraillée pendant qu'Haibara descendait les escaliers.

« Oui » dit Haibara, se dirigeant vers le lit et prenant sa température. « Mais tu dois te reposer maintenant. Tu ne peux pas simplement te lever d'un bond après chaque transformation comme si ce n'était rien. »

Shinichi Kudo se rallongea sur le lit d'Haibara en grognant. Elle essuya la sueur de son front et fit un grand sourire à Haibara. « Oh, est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Haibara-san ? »

« Bien sûr que non » rétorqua Haibara d'un ton brusque. « Je ne peux simplement pas prendre le risque de perdre le seul sujet de mes tests. » Elle s'arrêta et lança un regard remplit de colère à Shinichi. « Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Va mettre des vêtements qui te vont ! »

« Blasphème » murmura Shinichi alors qu'elle saisissait la vieille blouse de laboratoire du professeur Agasa au bout du lit et s'enveloppait à l'intérieur. « Où est parti Agasa ? J'étais plutôt distraite… »

« Il est allé dans la pièce d'à côté une fois que tu as grandi sans complication.» lui assura Haibara.

Shinichi hocha la tête et se réinstalla dans le lit. « La transformation a été pire que les autres parce qu'elle est la plus proche de l'antidote. » constata-t-elle.

Haibara hocha la tête. « On est proche » dit-elle. « Je m'en suis rendue compte pendant le cambriolage, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelée. Je devrais avoir le bon dans quelques semaines… »

Shinichi s'assit droit comme un i et fit une grimace. « Quelques semaines ?! »

« Minimum »

Shinichi essaya de maîtriser l'excitation soudaine dans son ventre. Ce ne serait sûrement rien, ce serait certainement une impasse. Ne t'accorde pas l'espoir…

« Oh, et le professeur veut améliorer un peu ton collier changeur de voix. » ajouta Haibara, arrêtant le cliquetis de son ordinateur. « Il peut le faire pendant que tu es là. »

Shinichi hocha la tête et baissa celle-ci pour regarder ledit collier – une petite pierre de rubis rouge encastrée dans des mailles carrées de fils d'argent. Le devant des carrés permettait de voir correctement la pierre à l'intérieur. Le dos avait de fins boutons et cadrans, ce qui lui permettait de changer de voix. Shinichi était assez fière de ce bijou.

« Je devrais demander à Agasa de me fabriquer de nouveaux gadgets pour la prochaine fois que je grandirai. » dit pensivement Shinichi.

« Je pensais que tu voulais te concentrer sur ton travail de classe ? Tu dois en avoir une tonne à faire. »

« Je le ferais, et je n'ai jamais que je ne le ferais pas. J'aurai juste besoin d'eux pour quelque chose… »

« Attraper des criminels ? Tu as pourtant plutôt bien réussi sans eux avant. A moins que… est-ce que c'est par rapport à ta chasse sans fin envers ce voleur insaisissable ? Hum ? »

Shinichi haussa des épaules. « Peut-être »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu seras capable de le capturer avant de partir ? »

« Honnêtement… Non. Je ne pense pas que quiconque soit capable de l'attraper. J'essayerai aussi dur que je le pourrais en tant que Christie Edogawa… puis je passerai le témoin à Shinichi Kudo. »

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de gadgets pour cela ? » Haibara donnait maintenant toute son attention à Shinichi.

Shinichi fit soudainement un grand sourire. « Je ne peux pas devenir la nouvelle Tantei-chan de cet imbécile de voleur sans quelques gadgets incroyables ! »

« Je me demande si tu vas comprendre un jour ce que tu ressens pour lui… » marmonna Haibara.

« Je ne ressens rien pour lui » dit Shinichi, dont l'ouïe était extraordinaire. « Ou, tout du moins, je ne l'espère pas… »

« Et à propos de Ran ? » demanda Haibara, fixant un peu trop intensément son écran d'ordinateur.

« A propos d'elle ? » dit Shinichi avec gène.

« Tu dois être consciente de ses sentiments pour toi ? »

Shinichi ne dit rien, et Haibara comprit que la discussion était terminée.

« Repose-toi. » dit Haibara, plissant les yeux sur une longue liste de chiffres défilant sur l'écran d'ordinateur. « Je suggère que tu ne sortes pas avant d'être redevenue Christie. On ne veut pas que la nuit dernière se répète. »

« Et par rapport aux Mouri ? »

« J'ai demandé à Agasa d'appeler Ran et de dire que KID t'a déposée ici une fois que tu te seras retransformée. Elle pourra alors te récupérer. »

Shinichi hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Les dernières heures étaient en train de laisser leurs marques.

Elle s'endormit, bercée par le bruit constant des doigts d'Haibara contre le clavier de l'ordinateur.

_Des oiseaux de couleurs vives volaient autour d'elle, pépiant, chantant, s'appelant les uns les autres. Shinichi sourit au tourbillon de couleurs, des plumes flottant autour d'elle. Elle leva de petites mains dodues, attrapant les plumes puis les lançant à nouveau._

_Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Shinichi releva la tête sur le visage souriant de sa mère._

_« Tu les aimes ? » demanda Yukiko, obtenant un hochement de tête de la part de Shinichi. « Dans ce cas, viens par là. »_

_Yukiko la guida loin des oiseaux dans les arbres pour aller dans un bâtiment proche, construit juste à la limite de la forêt de pluie. Elles entrèrent et Shinichi eut le souffle coupé._

_Il y avait des oiseaux, oui, mais ils étaient soumis, silencieux, enfermés dans des cages de métal. Leurs couleurs vives semblaient transformées dans la lumière crue des lampes fluorescentes au-dessus d'eux. _

_« Tu en veux un ? » demanda Yukiko, souriant toujours. Shinichi la fixa. Ne voyait-elle pas à quel point c'était mal ?_

_Shinichi se retourna avec horreur, secouant désespérément la tête. Ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas bien _du tout.

_Les oiseaux regardaient silencieusement alors que Shinichi se mettait à pleurer._

**Uxie 22**

J'ai décidé de garder le nom de Shinichi pour Christie, depuis que j'ai lu quelque part que c'était (très occasionnellement) unisexe.

Désolée de décevoir tous ceux qui qui pensaient que ça allait être le chapitre où tout serait expliqué à KID – j'ai envie que ça prenne un peu plus de temps.

S'il vous plaît commentez ! Les critiques sont bien aussi, puisqu'elles m'aident à m'améliorer.

Merci ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre 6 du Magicien au Clair de Lune :D

**Cristal noir**

Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette histoire et merci de commenter ou de me suivre ou de m'ajouter dans les favoris (même si je ne suis que traductrice).

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît

A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

KID regardait dans l'ombre pendant que Haibara et le reste des amis de Christie – ceux qui se proclamaient les Détectives Juniors – allaient à l'école. Christie n'était pas parmi eux, ni à l'agence du détective Mouri. Il voulait vérifier comment elle allait avant l'école, même pour juste quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais il n'aurait jamais le temps d'aller jusqu'à la maison du professeur, et son temps était écoulé.

En cours, Kaito fut à peine capable d'oublier son inquiétude envers Christie en écoutant les conversations excitées de tout le monde à propos du dernier cambriolage de KID. Non seulement ça, mais quelqu'un avait réussi à filmer le vol en entier, et l'avait posté sur internet, ce qui faisait que tout le monde avait pu voir les tours de KID. Apparemment, ces vidéos circulaient depuis un petit moment, mais venaient juste d'être découvertes en ligne.

Il semblerait que son tour sur Nakamori avait fait son effet, mais de nombreuses filles de sa classe pensaient que les papillons violets flamboyants étaient classés tout en haut de la liste de ses meilleurs cambriolages.

« C'est un tour si romantique ! » murmurait un groupe de filles derrière lui. « Je me demande s'il y a une personne que KID aimerait faire tomber à ses pieds ! »

KID renifla. Quelqu'un qu'il aimerait faire tomber à ses pieds ? Sûrement pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il essayait de draguer – il voulait simplement impressionner sa petite Tantei-chan.

_Attendez, quoi ?_

Kaito secoua sa tête et cligna des yeux. D'où provenait cette pensée ? Et depuis quand Tantei-chan était devenue sienne ?

Bon, il savait _pourquoi_ il considérait Tantei-chan comme sienne. Elle était _sa _détective – la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui était capable de trouver une explication à ses tours de magie apparemment impossibles, et – Kaito sourit un peu à cela – qui déjouait ses plans. Le fait de ne serait-ce que _considérer_ qu'elle loupe un cambriolage, ou qu'elle choisisse un autre voleur à poursuivre l'irritait et méritait vengeance, généralement sous la forme d'un de ses tours drôle.

Kaito soupira et s'étira alors que la cloche sonnait. C'était la fin de la journée. Enfin.

Mais il ne pouvait pas encore partir. Il avait quelque chose à demander à Akako.

Kaito attrapa Akako juste au moment où elle allait sortir de la pièce et la poussa sur le côté. « Est-ce que je peux te parler un moment ? » demanda-t-il, la regardant sérieusement.

Akako lui fit un grand sourire et fit signe à la meute de garçons qui l'entouraient de partir. Ils reculèrent, regardant méchamment Kaito de manière suspicieuse, qui fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Akako attrapa son bras et l'amena dans une classe vide.

« J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose. » dit-il doucement. « Tu es une… sorcière, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as envie de me demander quelque chose sur ta petite « ange de la justice » ? » dit-elle, prenant directement l'expression de son message pour le cambriolage.

« Je – Oui, comment as-tu - ? »

« Lucifer m'a dit que tu allais me poser une question sur elle aujourd'hui » déclara Akako, remettant une mèche de cheveu sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux demander exactement ? »

Kaito la fixait. « _Lucifer_ te l'a dit ? »

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » dit-elle sèchement, impatiente.

Kaito se secoua. Il aurait bien assez le temps pour s'interroger sur les passe-temps d'Akako plus tard. « Ouais, je me demandais s'il y aurait un sort qui pourrait, disons, faire fumer quelqu'un. »

Il repensa à la nuit précédente. Christie, haletant de douleur. Christie, s'évanouissant devant lui. Son corps, pris de tremblements incontrôlables. _Fumant_. Ce n'était définitivement pas dû à son imagination, mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une maladie normale puisse faire cela à quelqu'un. La seule autre solution à laquelle il pouvait penser était la magie… _la vraie_ magie.

Ce qui l'avait directement mené à Akako. Elle était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui était directement impliquée avec la magie.

Akako le fixa, surprise par cette question inattendue. « Faire _fumer _quelqu'un ? Et bien… Il y a un sort qui change les os des gens en plomb en fusion… ça les ferait fumer. Ou tu peux augmenter leur température jusqu'à ce qu'elle les blesse, mais je ne sais pas si ça peut faire fumer quelqu'un… Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » ajouta-telle soudainement, en faisant un grand sourire. « Tu comptes utiliser l'un d'entre eux pour un de tes cambriolages ? Faire une visite à un sauna ? »

Kaito secoua la tête, repensant à la nuit passée. Christie avait l'air d'avoir terriblement mal, mais il doutait que ses os se soient changés en plomb. Est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas déjà morte ? Mais cette gosse d'Haibara avait dit qu'on lui avait donné un poison, et c'était _cela _qui faisait qu'elle allait mal. Mais du poison ne peut pas faire une personne fumer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Quel est le rapport avec ta petite ange de la justice ? » continua Akako.

Kaito secoua la tête et se retourna pour partir. « Rien, rien… » Il s'arrêta alors qu'une nouvelle idée surgissait dans sa tête. « Est-ce que… euh… Lucifer t'a dit quelque chose d'autre à propos d'elle ? »

Akako sourit d'un air suffisant. « Cette information a un prix. »

Kaito fronça des sourcils avec méfiance. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? »

Akako ricana et murmura dans son oreille. Kaito soupira. « D'accord. Maintenant dis-moi. »

Akako se redressa. « Lucifer dit que Christie Edogawa n'a jamais existé. »

Kaito cligna des sourcils. « _Quoi ?_ »

« Il dit qu'elle n'existe pas. Christie Edogawa est juste un personnage incarné qui couvre la vraie personne qui est au fond d'elle. Il dit que bientôt, très bientôt, Christie va avoir quelque chose qu'elle a cherché pendant très longtemps, et qu'elle disparaîtra à jamais -»

« Quoi ?! Disparaître ? Quand ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux écouter la suite ? »

Kaito hocha de la tête, pâle.

« Apparemment, quand ta petite ange de la justice disparaîtra, une autre personne va venir et prendra sa place. »

Kaito fronça des sourcils. Personne n'était capable de remplacer Tantei-chan. « Qui ? »

Akako haussa des épaules. « Lucifer n'est pas très précis. Il a juste dit qu'elles étaient les mêmes en tout point. »

Kaito se remémora la nuit passée. Il se rappela ce qu'avait Haibara au téléphone, par rapport à Christie qui avait été empoisonnée, et par rapport à leurs recherches sur l'antidote. Dans ses yeux regardant le vague, il vit Christie se tenant sur le toit, élevant tristement les yeux vers la lune.

_(« Si près, » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis tellement, tellement près. »)_

Est-ce que ça signifiait que Christie allait trouver l'antidote du poison ? Etait-ce ce dont Akako avait dit que Christie recherchait ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Christie allait partir une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé l'antidote ? Ou que les personnes qui l'avaient en premier lieu empoisonnée allaient revenir la chercher ?

Il se sentit soudainement en colère. Comment une enfant comme Tantei-chan pouvait-elle être liée à quelque chose comme ça de toute façon ? Pourquoi ses parents ne faisaient-ils rien contre tout ça ? Kogoro ne semblait pas être le père idéal, mais la fille Ran avait l'air de prendre soin d'elle. Alors pourquoi ne faisaient-ils rien contre tout ça ? Christie n'avait de toute évidence pas beaucoup de chance en ce qui concernait la famille.

Mais qu'était-il exactement arrivé à Tantei-chan ? Haibara avait dit qu'elle avait été empoisonnée, mais ça ne l'avait pas tuée – alors qu'est-ce que ça lui _avait _fait ? L'esprit de Kaito tourna en boucles, essayant désespérément de comprendre l'énigme qu'il n'avait aucune chance de résoudre.

Et la question essentielle derrière toutes les autres se répercutait constamment dans sa tête – qui était_ réellement_ Christie ?

Il y avait une chose à laquelle il était sûr – il n'allait pas laisser Christie disparaître sans une explication.

« J'irai jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. » murmura-t-il, se retournant pour partir.

Akako lui tapa sur l'épaule. « _Ahem ! _Par rapport à mon paiement… »

Kaito s'arrêta et grimaça. Bien sûr.

Akako haleta et cambra son dos. « Pousse plus fort. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Aïe ! Non, espèce de crétin ! Doucement… Aah ! C'est ça. Maintenant, pousse plus fort. Plus fort ! »

Kaito soupira et donna plus de force au massage de la nuque qu'il faisait à Akako.

« Arrête de te tortiller ! » dit-il, essayant de la garder en place. « Je ne pourrai pas continuer à te faire un massage si tu continues à te tortiller comme ça ! »

« Pousse plus fort alors ! Je ne te lâcherai pas le temps que ma nuque ne soit pas dénouée ! »

Kaito grogna alors qu'il transférait tout son poids dans son bras puis dans la nuque d'Akako. Ça allait prendre un bout de temps.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison du Professeur, Christie était retournée chez elle. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir qu'elle soit toujours là – il faisait noir lorsqu'Akako l'avait laissé partir. KID alla à l'agence du Détective Mouri et la regarda dormir pendant un moment. Elle avait une légère fièvre, et on lui avait dit de rester au lit pour les jours suivants, mais, à part ça, elle allait parfaitement bien. KID envisagea de la suivre pendant un moment, puis se rétracta. La rencontre avec Haibara l'avait un peu effrayé, et il ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter si Christie se mettait elle aussi à pointer une arme sur lui.

Kaitou KID, rassuré par la santé physique de sa Tantei-chan, rentra chez lui.

_Shinichi regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce familière avec des murs blancs et des lumières fluorescentes. Des cages à oiseaux longeaient les murs, empilées les unes sur les autres, puis accrochées au plafond. Elle était dans la maison aux oiseaux._

_Shinichi courut autour de la pièce, ouvrant autant de cages qu'elle le pouvait. Les oiseaux à l'intérieur se hâtèrent de sortir puis attendirent la libération de leurs camarades. Enfin, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul oiseau à libérer – une colombe blanc neige avec des yeux violets, qui la regardait tristement depuis une cage de métal complexe. Elle était suspendue au plafond, et était bien plus en hauteur que les autres._

_Shinichi leva les bras pour l'ouvrir et réalisa avec horreur qu'elle était trop petite. Elle essaya de traîner des cages vides pour monter dessus, mais elles étaient soudées au sol._

_Si seulement elle était plus forte ! Si seulement elle était plus grande ! Elle aurait été capable d'atteindre la colombe si elle avait eu son ancien corps…_

_« S'il-te-plaît… » murmura-t-elle, se tendant pour atteindre la cage, « je veux simplement que tu sois libre… »_

Les yeux de Christie s'ouvrirent d'un coup alors qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut. Kogoro était en train de ronfler avec enthousiasme dans le lit d'à côté. Christie contempla sans le voir le plafond au-dessus d'elle, puis, se décidant qu'elle n'arriverait plus à trouver le sommeil cette nuit, se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle se prépara une tasse de chocolat chaud et apporta un livre pour lire.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, et ses pensées gravitèrent immédiatement sur Kaitou KID. Ses pensées faisaient ça depuis un petit moment déjà, depuis cette nuit sur le toit.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis le dernier cambriolage de KID, et il ne s'était toujours pas montré, pour demander une explication. Ce long silence la rendait encore plus nerveuse qu'une apparition effrontée. Elle espérait qu'il allait bientôt se décider – parce qu'elle _savait_ que KID voudrait une explication, et bientôt. Il semblait curieux sur tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, et demandait des explications sans retourner la faveur. Mais pas cette fois. Christie était déterminée, si KID voulait une explication sur ce qui était arrivé, il devrait en faire de même, et totalement.

S'il daignait se montrer, bien sûr.

Christie but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et soupira.

Elle se rendit compte qu'une personne se tenait derrière elle pile quand celle-ci parla.

« Il est quatre heures du matin, Tantei-chan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, KID. » dit-elle hautainement, essayant d'ignorer la petite fleur de soulagement (et… de bonheur ?) qui fleurissait dans son ventre. C'était seulement cet imbécile de voleur, pas besoin d'être aussi contente…

« Ah, mais contrairement à toi, Tantei-chan, je ne suis pas un enfant. »

« Tu agis pourtant comme eux. » dit Christie, refusant de détourner le regard de son livre.

« _Tu_ agis comme une adulte. »

« J'agis comme une adulte, et tu agis comme un enfant. » dit-elle, tournant une page de son livre. « Tout revient au même au final. »

KID rit et se déplaça dans son champ de vision, s'asseyant sur bord de la table. Dans son esprit, elle vit une petite colombe blanche avec des yeux violets. Elle cligna des yeux, et l'image disparut.

« Chocolat chaud ? » demanda KID, voyant la tasse. « Et » Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre. « Sherlock Holmes ? Logique. Pourquoi tu ne lis pas quelque chose qui ne _soit pas_ un mystère ? »

« Tout le monde me le demande. » marmonna Christie, élevant le livre pour cacher son visage.

KID fit les gros yeux à l'endroit où devrait se trouver le visage de Christie si le livre ne la couvrait pas et prit en cachette une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Puis le cracha une nouvelle fois.

« Beurk ! »

« Ça t'apprendra. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'te truc ? Ça ne peut pas être un chocolat chaud ! »

« C'est plus amère. » expliqua Christie, abaissant son livre. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de voir son expression révoltée ! « Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas les choses douces. » Elle allait prendre une gorgée, mais se rétracta.

KID déglutit de nombreuses fois, puis essuya sa langue dans sa manche. Il pouvait voir Christie arborer un grand sourire du coin de l'œil.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas déjà essayé de m'attraper, Tantei-chan ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet, étant aussi curieux de savoir quelle serait sa réponse.

Christie haussa des épaules. « Je n'ai aucune arme sur moi en ce moment, et tu peux facilement m'endormir avant même que j'essaye d'aller les chercher. En plus, je pense que je peux te laisser partir ce soir. »

KID cligna des yeux. « Comment ça ? »

« Parce que tu m'as sortie d'affaire lorsque j'étais malade à ton dernier cambriolage. Je te suis redevable, KID, et c'est ma façon de retourner la faveur. »

Les yeux de KID se serrèrent à l'évocation de cette nuit antérieure. « Qu'est-ce qui ne _va pas_ chez toi ? »

Le visage de Christie devint un masque impeccablement régulier. Elle aurait pu mentir et lui dire que c'était une maladie sans danger… mais il avait vu à quel point c'était sérieux cette nuit-là, et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il avale un mensonge pareil.

« Je… ne peux pas te dire ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Et même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. »

KID lui fit un grand sourire. « Teste-moi. Tu serais surprise de voir à quoi je crois. »

Christie secoua sa tête avec un léger sourire. « Non, tu ne le croirais certainement pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça. Je devrais bientôt aller mieux. _Très _bientôt. »

KID vit un sourire victorieux inconscient sur le visage de Christie alors qu'elle se replongeait dans son livre. Il se souvint de ce qu'Akako avait dit.

« Tantei-chan… Qui es-tu réellement ? » _Dis-moi – Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses ! _supplia-t-il mentalement.

Christie secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Tu me l'a dit toi-même. Maintenant, dis-moi. »

Christie eut un grand sourire. Taquiner KID était drôle ! Même s'il semblait un peu inquiet… « Toi d'abord. »

« Tantei-chan… dis-moi qui tu es ou… »

Le sourire s'agrandit. « Etre sérieux ne te va pas, KID »

KID se leva. « Ce n'est pas un jeu, Christie ! »

_C'en est un. C'est un jeu pour voir qui craquera en premier. _Murmura une voix à l'arrière de sa tête.

_Ça va bien trop loin. Il en sait bien trop. Si tu ne l'arrêtes pas très vite…_

_Mais il est trop têtu. Il est convaincu qu'il y a quelque chose d'important que je sais, et il ne me lâchera pas._

_Alors… Je n'ai qu'à lui montrer les choses de mon point de vue. _

Christie de retourna soudainement et attrapa l'épaule de KID.

« KID » dit-elle de manière pressante, « Tu _dois_ me dire ta vraie identité ! »

« Qu- »

« C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Tu dois me la dire ! Maintenant ! » Christie éleva sa voix et agrandit ses yeux.

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si je te la dit, tu serais mise en danger ! » lâcha-t-il.

Christie lâcha le bras de KID et mémorisa précautionneusement la page de son livre. « On y est enfin » dit-elle, sa voix de nouveau calme. « Si je t'en disais plus à mon propos, tu serais mis en danger. Tu comprends certainement que ça ne sert à rien de m'interroger là-dessus ? Tu ne me diras pas ton identité parce que ça risque de me mettre en danger - et vice-versa. » Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda de manière suppliante. « _S'il-te-plaît,_ comprends-moi. »

KID la fixa, puis se rassit sur le bord de la table. « Tu es trop logique pour ton propre bien. » marmonna-t-il.

Christie renifla. « Non. Tu veux dire que je suis trop logique à ton goût. »

« Est-ce que je peux m'empêcher d'être curieux ? »

« La curiosité tue le chat. »

KID leva ses yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas un chat. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Et tu peux arrêter d'essayer de me distraire, KID. »

« D-D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »

« Est-ce que ma vie serait réellement en danger si je découvrais ta véritable identité ? »

KID fit un rond silencieux avec sa bouche. « Oui. » dit-il avec réticence.

« Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que tu recherches ? »

KID se contracta, et les yeux de Christie s'avivèrent à ce mouvement.

« Qui a dit que je recherchais quelque chose ? »

« Il est évident que tu recherches quelque chose. Tu prends des bijoux, pour simplement les rendre plus tard. Tu as toujours l'air déçu après un cambriolage, comme si tu n'étais pas du tout parvenu à dérober le bijou. Aussi, chaque cambriolage a lieu lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Au début, je pensais que c'était pour donner de l'effet, mais j'ai remarqué que tu soulèves toujours les objets volés sous les rayons de la lune. Donc, je crois que tu es à la recherche d'un bijou qui réagit d'une certaine façon lorsque tu le soulèves vers la lune… ? »

KID la fixa. _Cette gamine…_

Christie fit un grand sourire. « J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

KID lui sourit en retour. « Aucun commentaire. »

« Pourquoi, que diable, voudrais-tu un bijou comme ça, KID ? »

« Aucun commentaire. » insista KID.

« Si je découvrais ton identité, ma vie serait mise en danger… et tu recherches un bijou spécifique… ma vie serait mise en danger… » marmonna Christie, son regard perdu dans le vague. KID l'observait anxieusement, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas la gazer avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

Puis il se réprimanda lui-même de penser à une telle chose. Peu importait à quel point elle était intelligente, Christie restait une enfant – il lui était impossible d'arriver à la bonne conclusion.

De plus, la vérité était trop fantastique.

Les yeux de Christie se serrèrent. Si sa vie serait mise en danger si elle découvrait la véritable identité de KID, ça voulait probablement dire qu'il travaillait aussi pour une personne qui était dangereuse, ou qu'il était chassé par une personne dangereuse.

S'il travaillait pour une personne dangereuse, alors elle serait en danger si elle connaissait son identité – cela compromettrait sa quête pour ce qu'il recherchait si la vérité venait à se savoir.

S'il était chassé par quelqu'un de dangereux, alors connaître son identité la mettrait aussi en danger, puisque la personne qui le pourchassait voudrait probablement absolument connaître qui il est réellement – certainement pour l'attraper alors qu'il baisserait sa garde, lorsqu'il ne serait pas dans son costume de KID.

L'explication la plus plausible était celle de KID travaillant pour une personne voulant absolument ce bijou particulier – cela expliquerait ses complices. Mais pour qui travaillait-il et pourquoi ?

Est-ce que ce serait ?...

KID se rendit compte que Christie le regardait bizarrement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu… Est-ce que tu… » Christie haussa des épaules qu'elle haussa aussi mentalement. Bordel, elle devait au moins le dire. « Est-ce que tu travailles avec une… organisation, KID ? »

_Plus spécifiquement, une Organisation d'hommes en NOIR _? ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

_Quoi ? _pensa KID. Etait-elle en train de parler de Snake ? Mais dans ce cas, comment pouvait-elle les connaître ? « Quel type d'organisation, Tantei-chan ? » dit-il.

Christie hésita. « … Noire » parvint-elle. « Noire, comme les corbeaux. »

Les yeux de KID s'agrandirent. Il se pencha en avant et attrapa le bras de Christie, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont elle essaya de se dégager. « Comment as-tu entendu parler d'eux ? »

« Est-ce que tu travailles pour eux ? » répéta Christie, son regard perçant dans le sien. _Pitié dis non, pitié dis non, pitié pitié pitié…_

« Travailler pour Snake ?! Jamais ! »

Snake ? Christie fronça des sourcils. Elle ne savait rien sur ce Snake mais… « Donc, tu ne travailles pour _aucune_ organisation ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant que ce soit bien clair.

« Non ! Kaitou KID travaille seul ! Enfin, à part mon complice bizarre… »

Christie bougea soudainement, arrachant d'un coup sec son bras de l'emprise de KID, se tenant debout sur sa chaise et prenant le visage de KID dans ses mains. Elle fixa son œil visible avec une expression intense, pendant que KID restait ainsi muet, trop surpris pour bouger.

« … Je te crois. » dit-elle finalement, le relâchant et retournant s'asseoir. Elle sentit des rougeurs venir et les retint fièrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Snake ? » dit KID, mais avec moins de force qu'avant.

« Rien » dit honnêtement Christie, rassurée de savoir que KID ne faisait pas partie de l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir – à part s'il arrivait d'une quelconque façon à contrôler la dilatation de ses pupilles et le débit de son pouls.

« Tantei-chan, c'est important ! Ne me mens pas ! »

Christie lui donna un sourire d'excuse. « Je ne sais rien à propos de Snake, KID. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'eux de toute ma vie. »

_Mais je peux garantir qu'ils seront les prochains que je poursuivrais après avoir détruit l'Organisation des Hommes_ _en Noir, _promit-elle silencieusement.

Elle avait eu raison – être sérieux n'allait pas du tout à KID, et voir KID paniqué la mettait en colère. Les personnes comme KID étaient comme les oiseaux exotiques de son rêve – ils avaient tellement de couleurs, de caractère, de grâce, mais les gens insistaient quand même à les enfermer dans des cages à cause de la peur et de l'inquiétude, essayant d'apprivoiser et de brider ce qui les rendait différents. Parce qu'ils ne les comprenaient pas. Parce qu'ils les haïssaient, ces petites taches de couleurs dans un monde teinté de gris.

Et Christie vit une petite colombe blanche avec des yeux violets, la regardant fixement depuis la cage de métal qui l'enfermait.

Elle cligna des yeux. _Est-ce que ça pouvait être… ?_

Christie se retourna vers KID alors qu'il parlait de nouveau.

« Mais tu as décrit leurs uniformes ! Noirs, comme les corbeaux - »

« J'ai simplement dit la couleur la plus répandue à laquelle j'ai pu penser » interrompit doucement Christie. « Et tu es tombé dedans. Merci pour cette information supplémentaire, KID-niichan ! » Elle avait dit la dernière partie avec sa voix moqueuse d'enfant.

Bon, un échange était un échange. Il avait reçu des informations sur elle… Et elle avait reçu des informations sur lui.

KID la fixa durement. Elle avait tous les signes d'une personne qui mentait, mais il n'avait pas trop confiance en ses capacités à découvrir les mensonges depuis cette nuit-là sur le toit…

Christie avait dit qu'elle était malade, et KID ne l'avait pas crue, la forçant à venir à son cambriolage par tous les moyens possibles…

La grimace de douleur de Christie traversa son esprit un instant, et il frémit et força l'image à disparaître.

Il fit une moue à la place et se rassit sur la table.

« Es-tu schizophrène ? » demanda-t-il, « Ou est-ce qu'une météorite est tombée du ciel et t'a frappée à la tête ? »

Christie resta impassible. « Dit le gars qui s'habille en Arsène Lupin et qui se jette du haut de gratte-ciels. »

« … Touché. »

« Snake est-il réellement une menace pour toi ? » demanda doucement Christie.

« En quelque sorte. » KID haussa des épaules. « Ils ont essayé d'attenter à ma vie, mais il semblerait que Madame Chance me fait des faveurs… »

« Hum… »

KID regarda Christie, qui fixait le haut de la table sans vraiment la voir. Elle tenait son menton dans une main, et KID reconnut l'expression de son visage.

« Tu ne vas pas les poursuivre. » dit-il. « N'y pense même pas. Ne recherche même pas leurs noms. Tu n'as aucune idée du danger dans lequel tu te fourrerais ! »

Christie cligna des yeux et releva son regard sur KID. « A vrai dire, KID, _je _n'ai pas du tout l'intention de les pourchasser. Et je suis au courant du danger dans lequel je serais. »

_Un vrai jeu d'enfant comparé à l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir, puisque tu n'es pas encore mort. _Si Snake était plus dangereux que l'Organisation, KID serait mort depuis un long moment.

KID la fixa. « Promets-moi. Donne-moi ta parole que tu ne les poursuivras pas. » Il la regardait sérieusement, son masque d'impassibilité oublié.

Christie lança à KID un regard moqueur et plaça sa main sur son cœur. « Moi, Christie Edogawa, jure solennellement que je ne poursuivrais pas ou n'essaierais pas de trouver quelque chose à propos de l'organisation appelée Snake. » Elle autorisa le sourire qui avait grandi à l'intérieur d'apparaître sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » demanda précautionneusement KID.

« Rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

_Bordel. _« Tu m'as laissée une faille. » murmura-t-elle de manière taquine.

KID réfléchit à toute vitesse. « Tu ne vas pas non plus les contacter. »

Christie rit tout haut. « Il y a toujours une faille ! »

KID la fixa. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aux anges – elle était habituellement si sérieuse. « Tu n'auras rien à faire avec eux ! »

Christie plaça une main sur sa bouche, cachant son sourire. « Tu peux abandonner. Tu ne comprendras jamais. Et, » ajouta-t-elle, « il est temps pour toi de partir. »

« Oh ? Et comment tu sais cela ? » dit KID de mauvaise humeur, essayant toujours de trouver ce que Christie avait voulu dire.

Christie pointa du doigt la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se montrer, tachant le ciel de rose et de rouge. Des étoiles s'évanouissant continuaient à briller dans le ciel qui s'éclaircissait.

« La lune se couche et le soleil se lève. » murmura Christie. « Il est temps que le Magicien au Clair de Lune disparaisse. »

KID sourit devant l'utilisation de l'un de ses nombreux surnoms. « Très poétique. Je devrais l'utiliser pour l'un de mes messages de cambriolage quelques fois. »

« Bye bye, KID. »

Christie ne détourna pas le regard de la fenêtre, et KID comprit qu'elle lui donnait l'opportunité de disparaître mystérieusement. Il sourit.

« A la prochaine fois, Tantei-chan. »

Il y eut un froissement de tissu, puis plus rien. Quand Christie se retourna, la seule preuve qu'il s'était tenu là était une seule rose blanche posée sur la table, et l'absence d'une tasse de chocolat chaud régurgité.

Christie sourit et amena la fleur au lit avec elle. Elle la fixa alors que la chambre s'éclaircissait petit à petit.

« KID » dit-elle doucement, faisant attention à Kogoro endormi, « lorsque j'ai promis de ne rien avoir à faire avec Snake, je l'ai promis en tant que Christie Edogawa… mais je n'ai rien dit par rapport à Shinichi Kudo. »

Elle sourit.

_Snake avait intérêt à être prêt…_

**Uxie 22**

Désolée, ce chapitre m'a pris tellement de temps ! J'espère que la qualité a compensé l'attente

S'il vous plaît, commentez ! N'ayez pas peur de dire ce que vous en pensez… avec des raisons… pour que je puisse m'améliorer pour le chapitre suivant

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre 7 du Magicien au Clair de Lune !

P.S : Taquiner KID était drôle !

**Cristal noir**

Quel long chapitre (par rapport aux précédents !) Enfin je l'adore, et j'espère que vous aussi !

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me suivre, à m'ajouter dans les favoris, à commenter… Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur !

Le prochain chapitre est assez long lui aussi et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre la semaine prochaine, donc il faudra attendre un peu… Désolée…

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Dans sa pièce sous la maison du Professeur Agasa, Haibara Ai se rassit sur sa chaise et passa son bras sur son front. Il était complet. Elle avait finalement trouvé l'antidote.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à la cage sur son bureau – elle contenait deux petites souris, un mâle et une femelle. Ils étaient tous deux en train de trembler à cause des effets secondaires de l'antidote qu'elle venait juste de tester sur eux. Haibara soupira et ouvrit la cage. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement essayer les remèdes sur des animaux, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres moyens pour voir si l'antidote marchait.

Tant pis. Elle avait trouvé un remède permanent pour l'APTX 4869 et pouvait maintenant les laisser partir.

Haibara regarda la souris disparaître dans un trou dans le coin de la pièce. Elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait finalement trouvé.

Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de le dire à Christie.

Christie grimaça et se tortilla pendant que Ran essuyait sa bouche avec une serviette. Elles étaient dans un restaurant très chic, pour célébrer les dix-huit ans de Sonoko. Sonoko, enthousiasmée par les bienveillances et sa célébration, avait invité Christie à venir avec elles lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'elle serait toute seule à la maison ce soir-là (Kogoro avait une réunion avec un client).

Maintenant, elle semblait le regretter.

« Arrête de faire autant attention à cette gamine, et passe plutôt ton temps à t'amuser » objecta-t-elle, regardant méchamment Christie comme si c'était sa faute.

Christie lui rendit son regard. _Tu penses que _j'apprécie _de me faire essuyer le visage avec une serviette en papier trempée de bave ?_ Même s'il y aurait eu un temps où elle aurait apprécié, tout du moins le temps que Ran était impliquée…

Christie soupira tristement. Les choses changeaient, d'une façon qu'elle n'aimait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à ce niveau-là.

Elle gigota inconfortablement sur son siège. Lorsque Ran avait entendu qu'elles allaient dans un restaurant aussi cher, elle avait forcé Christie à laisser sa montre anesthésiante, ses chaussures qui amélioraient ses tirs, et sa ceinture produisant des ballons de football à l'agence, et l'avait forcée à mettre à la place une robe inconfortable. Christie se sentait nue sans eux.

Après qu'elles aient mangé à leur faim, elles retournèrent à l'agence du détective.

« Tu es sûre que ça n'embêtera pas ton père ? » demanda Sonoko, alors qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte. Non pas qu'elle s'en souciait – elle ne voulait simplement pas faire son anniversaire en présence du vieil homme.

« La rencontre avec son client est vraiment très loin, donc il va rester dans un hôtel et revenir demain. » lui assura Ran.

« Bien ! » se réjouit Sonoko. « Ça veut dire qu'on peut se laisser aller ! »

Christie blanchit et se dirigea vers la porte. Sonoko, se laisser aller ?! « S-Se laisser aller ? »

« Des films d'horreurs et des amuse-gueules qui font grossir ! »

_Oh, merci mon Dieu._

« Désolée de te décevoir, » dit Ran sur un ton d'excuse, « mais on n'a pas beaucoup de gâteaux que tu as mentionné… »

« Ça ne va pas ! Je veux une tonne de sucre ! » Les yeux bleus perçants de Sonoko se posèrent sur Christie et se rétrécirent. Christie grogna intérieurement. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. « Gamine ! Va chez le marchand de journaux et achète-nous quelques gâteaux ! »

« Mais – »

« Pas de mais ! Tu es une pique-assiette alors tu dois au moins faire quelque chose en échange. »

_Et comment le fait que je reste ici peut t'affecter ?!_

« Sonoko, il fait noir dehors ! » protesta Ran.

« Et alors ? C'est une grande fille maintenant. Elle peut très bien prendre soin d'elle-même toute seule… _n'est-ce pas ?_ » Sonoko se retourna vers Christie et la regarda d'une manière menaçante.

Christie hocha désespérément de la tête. « Oui ! » _Je ferai n'importe quoi ! Laissez-moi juste partir loin d'elle ! Je me mettrai à genoux !_

Christie marmonnait toute seule alors qu'elle mettait plusieurs paquets de chips dans le panier qu'elle portait. Elle aurait largement préféré qu'on l'autorise à se terrer dans sa chambre avec une douzaine de livres et une tasse de café noir, au lieu d'aller chez un marchand de journaux fortement éclairé, étant surveillée suspicieusement par le propriétaire de la boutique. En plus, il faisait froid et elle avait oublié son manteau dans sa précipitation pour s'enfuir du regard fou de Sonoko.

Ah oui. Au moins, on ne lui avait pas fait payer avec sa propre monnaie.

Christie s'arrêta dans son trajet la menant à la caisse pour prendre des choses qu'elle savait que Sonoko n'aimait pas. Mesquin, peut-être, mais définitivement satisfaisant.

Elle paya les en-cas et sortit de la boutique. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle prit conscience d'un sentiment étrange dans ses tripes. Des picotements dans le bas de sa nuque.

Quelqu'un l'observait.

Les pas de Christie se firent hésitants, puis reprirent leur rythme. Pas besoin de laisser ceux qui l'observaient savoir qu'elle avait remarqué leur présence. Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle pensa à toutes les personnes qui pouvaient l'observer.

_Kaitou KID _pensa directement son esprit. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et il pouvait lui être passé par la tête de la suivre. Mais… D'une certaine façon, le regard lui assurait que ce n'était pas lui.

_Hum, voyons voir… Hattori Heiji ferait probablement ça pour me foutre la trouille… mais ne se serait-il pas déjà montré maintenant ? Maman et Papa ? Mais ils sont trop fainéants pour me suivre alors qu'ils n'ont qu'à m'appeler… _

Et aucune personne que Christie connaissait ne possédait une telle aura de malveillance… un regard si violent…

_Il y a un certain cercle de personnes auquel tu n'as pas encore pensé… _murmura une voix dans sa tête.

Christie passa devant une boutique fermée et regarda fixement la vitrine, qui faisait office de miroir grâce à la noirceur. Pendant qu'elle marchait, ses oreilles saisirent un petit bruit à peine audible – le ronronnement silencieux d'une voiture.

La vitrine la reflétait, le visage pâle et fermé, et derrière elle, une camionnette noire faisait lentement son chemin vers elle. Les vitres étaient teintées, et elle ne pouvait voir les conducteurs, mais quelque chose fit tilt lorsqu'elle la vit.

Son esprit se figea de terreur. C'était _eux_. L'Organisation des Hommes en Noir. Ils étaient venus pour elle. Ce n'était pas un tour fallacieux de KID. C'était réel.

Christie trébucha sous le choc, puis commença à courir. Les sachets de gâteaux tombèrent de ses doigts engourdis. Elle courut au-devant des magasins, passa devant l'agence de détective, désespérée de s'échapper, terrifiée de mettre quelqu'un en danger.

_Stop ! _cria la voix dans sa tête. _Ils vont savoir que tu les as repérés ! Ils vont t'attraper ! Arrête de courir !_

Christie réalisa avec horreur que le bruit du moteur de la camionnette était plus fort, plus près. Ils avaient abandonné tout faux semblant et avaient commencé à la chasser.

Ils gagnaient du terrain sur elle.

_Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas quand je suis aussi près !_

Christie martelait le trottoir de la rue, puis se réfugia dans une allée. Elle entendit la camionnette grincer pour s'arrêter, et le bruit de personnes descendant de celle-ci. Ils continuaient à la chasser à pied.

Christie se perdit dans un dédale de ruelles. L'un des hommes avait une arme, et une balle lui érafla la joue alors qu'elle renversait une poubelle pour les ralentir.

_Ni montre, ni chaussures, ni ceinture. Ran et moi allons avoir une sérieuse discussion – si je vis assez longtemps pour la revoir. _

La poursuite sembla durer des heures, et Christie était sûre qu'elle ne finirait jamais. Elle courait, renversait, trébuchait, tombait. Elle rampa derrière des poubelles et s'assit, tremblante.

Elle avait froid, était fatiguée et effrayée. Elle n'avait plus de forces pour continuer, et aucun moyen d'appeler à l'aide.

Elle se recroquevilla comme une balle et se prit les cheveux. Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'elle était si près de retrouver son ancien corps, il fallait qu'ils se montrent maintenant !

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et se recroquevilla encore plus. Au moins, elle avait réussi à ne mettre personne en danger. Au moins, elle pouvait mourir en sachant que ceux qu'elle aimait étaient saufs.

Des images commencèrent à traverser son esprit. Yukiko, Yusaku, Ran, Heiji, Kasuha, Agasa, Haibara… ils continuaient de défiler, de plus en plus vite.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent pile à l'endroit où elle était cachée, et une dernière image surgit dans son esprit. Un garçon, avec de malicieux yeux violets et des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il avait un immense sourire chaleureux et énervant, et était habillé comme Arsène Lupin.

« Kaitou KID » murmura tristement Christie. « Je voulais être capable de dire au revoir. »

« Jolie robe, Tantei-chan ! » dit joyeusement une voix. Une paire de mocassins blancs entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

Christie le regarda fixement. Est-ce qu'elle hallucinait ?

La ruelle explosa d'une fumée bleue.

KID fit un grand sourire aux deux hommes se tenant devant lui alors que la fumée s'éclaircissait. Ils étaient tous deux habillés en noir de la tête aux pieds.

« Pourquoi les Snake sont-ils en train de chasser une enfant comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Snake ? » dit l'un des hommes.

« Ouais, Snake. Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne savez même pas pour qui vous travaillez ? »

« Qui est ce clown ? » murmura l'un des hommes.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Gin a juste dit de prendre la gosse. »

Les deux hommes sortirent leurs armes et commencèrent à tirer sur KID, qui brandit paresseusement son bras. De la fumée se répandit une nouvelle fois dans la ruelle, et au moment où elle s'évapora, KID et Christie avait disparu.

KID posa Christie et commença à inspecter sa cape à la recherche d'impacts de balles.

« Tantei-chan ? » dit-il après un moment, « Qui sont ces hommes ? »

« Ah ? » dit Christie innocemment, « Ce n'était pas Snake ? Tu as dit qu'ils étaient Snake. »

« Christie ? »

Christie se tendit. KID avait utilisé son prénom, au lieu de son surnom. Les gens faisaient toujours ça quand ils devenaient sérieux. « Oui ? »

« Tu réalises qu'on est sur un toit ? » Il continuait à inspecter sa cape.

« Oui. »

« Avec aucun moyen de descendre ? »

Christie jeta un coup d'œil à la porte barricadée derrière eux. « Oui. »

« Ce qui veut dire que je peux te garder ici aussi longtemps que je le voudrais, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que tu me dises la vérité ? »

« Non. »

KID se retourna et souleva un sourcil. « Non ? »

« Non. Je croyais qu'on était déjà passé par là auparavant ? »

« … J'ai simplement besoin de savoir qui sont ces personnes. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu ailles te faire tuer en essayant de me protéger ? Pour que tu puisses en savoir plus à mon sujet ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais un peu fêlé, KID… mais pas stupide. »

KID cligna des yeux. « Tan- »

« J'adore tes cambriolages. » dit soudainement Christie. « C'est le seul endroit où je peux réellement être moi-même. Je peux penser librement, sans limite. Je peux me comporter selon mon âge mental, et non mon âge physique. Tu ne me traites pas non plus comme une enfant durant tes cambriolages… enfin, la plupart du temps. Et toi aussi je t'aime bien. Tu es stupide et énervant, et tu ne peux jamais la fermer… c'est en quelque sorte revigorant. Mais si tu continues à me poser des questions, et à demander des explications, alors j'arrêterai de venir à tes vols. J'arrêterai tout contact avec toi. Tu avais raison, l'autre nuit – je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Et je ferai tout ce que je pourrais pour éviter que quiconque me trouve… le vrai moi. Tu as un cerveau, KID – utilise-le. Si tu veux savoir qui je suis, découvre-le par toi-même, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te le dise. »

KID la fixa intensément. « Tu te protège de quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, s'ils arrêtaient d'être une menace pour toi, tu n'aurais plus à te cacher ? »

Christie secoua sa tête et sourit. « Correct… mais tu as atteint cette conclusion un peu trop tard. J'ai l'intention de partir bientôt – très bientôt. Et, même si tu parvenais à faire en sorte que ces personnes ne soient plus une menace, je disparaîtrais quand même. Très bientôt, Christie Edogawa n'existera plus, et il serait mieux pour toi que tu abandonnes simplement maintenant. »

« Et tu le souhaites ? Tu souhaites disparaître ? » KID ne pouvait imaginer quelque chose de pire.

« De tout mon cœur » dit Christie, avec une légère pointe de sarcasme. Des phrases pareilles l'avaient toujours irritée, mais elle se retrouvait maintenant à en sortir une.

« Quand pars-tu ? »

Christie haussa des épaules. « Bientôt, c'est tout ce que je sais. » Elle lui lança furtivement un regard en biais. « Pourquoi ? »

KID lui lança doucement une carte. Elle l'attrapa. C'était un message de cambriolage, et elle résolut l'énigme en quelques secondes.

« Une fête de départ, pour ma petite Tantei-chan. » dit KID. « Je dois la faire vraiment spéciale. »

« Ahhh, tu ne devrais pas. » Christie fit un grand sourire, lui relançant la carte. « Je serai là. »

« C'est un rendez-vous » KID retourna le sourire tout en rangeant la carte.

Le cœur de Christie sauta à ces mots, puis commença à battre beaucoup plus fort. _Lafermelafermelaferme_

Christie tressaillit lorsqu'elle se rappela quelque chose qu'elle voulait lui dire. « Euh… Je pense que j'ai trouvé ce que tu recherches. »

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

Christie regarda autour d'elle. « Rapproche-toi, je vais te le murmurer. »

KID s'accroupit à côté d'elle et elle mit ses mains autour de sa bouche.

« Est-ce que c'est Pandora ? » murmura-t-elle.

KID fut silencieux un moment. « Oui. » Comment avait-elle pu le deviner ?

« Et tu la recherches parce que tu veux être immortel ? »

KID allait s'éloigner mais elle le tenait par l'oreille. « Non. Je veux la détruire. »

Les yeux de Christie s'agrandirent. Elle aurait pensé qu'il voulait l'utiliser… « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Cette fois-ci, KID réussit à s'éloigner. « Comment ça ? »

Elle lui fit signe de se rebaisser. « Elle est vraiment bien protégée. » dit-elle, contournant sa question. « Tu ne seras jamais capable de la trouver. »

« Comment es-tu au courant de tout ça de toute façon ? »

« Je suis douée pour faire des recherches… ou tout du moins meilleure que toi. Par exemple, j'ai entendu des légendes qui disent que Pandora aurait une conscience. Des pensées et des sentiments, des espoirs et des rêves. C'est pourquoi elle serait capable de _verser des larmes._ »

KID cligna des yeux. « Une conscience ? »

« Oui… Toichi se sentait désolé pour elle… c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de la cacher. »

« Il l'a caché… Est-ce que tu sais o - » KID se figea. « Attends un peu… Comment tu connais l'identité du dernier KID ? »

Il sentit Christie sourire contre son oreille. « Voici un autre indice pour toi : parce que je le connaissais ! »

KID se figea sur place, et Christie serra fortement son col. Elle en avait probablement trop dit. Mais de toute façon, puisqu'elle était amenée à disparaître, elle n'avait pas besoin de _tout_ garder secret.

Très bientôt, Christie Edogawa allait disparaître. Et une fois que ce serait fait, elle et KID ne se rencontreraient plus jamais. En tout cas, pas comme elle était actuellement…

Elle devait au moins se faire aussi mémorable que possible.

« Comment est-ce que tu aurais pu connaître – ? » souffla KID.

« J'ai une question supplémentaire pour toi. » interrompit Christie. « Tu te souviens de ce cambriolage, où tu avais utilisé un taser sur moi pour obtenir le bijou ? »

« … Ouais ? »

« Est-ce que c'est celui-là ? »

KID sentit quelque chose de pressé contre son torse. Il essaya de s'éloigner, mais fut retenu par la forte poigne de Christie sur son col. Il y eut un petit bruit.

Christie fit quelques pas alors que KID tombait en arrière. « Eteint comme une lumière » dit-elle, et souffla sur le taser. Voler KID avait été incroyablement facile. Elle se sentait un peu mal par rapport à ça, mais n'avait jamais réellement réussi à pardonner l'incident au taser. En plus, elle savait par expérience que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ça en avait l'air.

_Il va vivre._

Christie fouilla les poches de KID, déterrant de nombreux objets – de nombreuses bombes de fumée de couleurs différentes, un petit soldat en remontoir, et son arme à cartes, qu'elle emporta tous dans sa poche – avant de trouver ce qu'elle recherchait : un téléphone portable. Elle appela le Professeur Agasa pour qu'il vienne la chercher en bas du bâtiment.

Elle descendit son regard sur KID. Son chapeau était mis de travers, son monocle gisant sur le sol à côté de lui. Christie hésita, sa main flottant au-dessus de lui. Devait-elle jeter un coup d'œil ?...

Non, se répondit-elle. Je le trouverais de moi-même.

Elle alla plus loin et ramena le chapeau sur sa tête, l'ajustant pour que l'ombre cache son visage. Puis, cédant à la tentation, sa main erra et prit le monocle au sol. Elle l'essaya et fit un grand sourire.

_Je ne vole pas, _se dit-elle, alors qu'elle utilisait l'arme à cartes de KID pour briser la barre scellant la porte. _Je ne fais… qu'emprunter._

Christie sortit du bâtiment au moment même où la voiture jaune vive du Professeur Agasa arrivait. La vitre la plus proche d'elle se baissa, et une Haibara irritée en sortit.

« Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne raison pour nous avoir fait faire tout ce chemin – » Elle s'arrêta. « Ce ne serait pas le monocle de KID ? »

« Oui. » dit Christie, avec un grand sourire. « En fait, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous deux. » Elle sortit l'arme à cartes de KID et la laissa se balancer autour de son index.

Les yeux d'Haibara s'agrandirent. « C'est – »

« L'arme à cartes de KID. Tu pourras l'avoir quand tu auras trouvé l'antidote. »

Haibara sourit et sortit ses bras par la vitre ouverte. « Dans ce cas, donne-la-moi maintenant. »

Christie cligna des yeux. « Tu as trouvé l'antidote ? » haleta-t-elle.

« Hum Hum… » Haibara saisit avidement l'arme des mains de Christie et celle-ci monta dans la voiture.

« A-Ai-san, s'il-te-plaît, fais attention avec ça. » dit nerveusement Agasa alors qu'il commençait à conduire.

« Ouias. » dit Christie, « J'ai besoin de le rendre plus tard. »

Haibara haussa des épaules. « Ça me va. Laisse-moi la simplement quelques jours… » Elle regarda Christie en biais. « Est-ce que tu as pris autre chose ? »

« Oui, mais c'est pour Agasa, pas toi. »

« Pour moi ? » dit Agasa, ses yeux s'éclairant.

« Ouais, quelques bombes de fumée et pleins d'autres choses. Je me demandais si vous pouviez trouver comment elles fonctionnent et m'en fabriquer quelques-unes ? »

« Ca fait des mois que je meurs d'envie de mettre la main dessus. » s'emballa le Professeur. La voiture s'enflamma presque sous la lumière flamboyante sortant de ses yeux.

Haibara, qui essayait de démonter l'arme à cartes, détourna son regard pour le poser sur Christie. « Ca va nécessiter des points, tu sais. »

Christie semblait perplexe. « Quoi donc ? »

« La coupure sur ta joue. Elle est plutôt profonde – comment tu te l'es faite ? »

Christie toucha la coupure faite par la balle qui l'avait éraflée plus tôt dans la soirée. Les événements de la dernière demi-heure lui revinrent d'un seul coup. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

« Ouais… en fait, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… »

Une fois que Christie eut fini, le silence régna dans la voiture. Haibara fixait Christie les yeux grands ouverts.

« On doit te cacher » dit-elle doucement. « Aussi vite que possible. »

« Je sais. »

« On ne pourra pas utiliser l'antidote avant un bon moment. » continua Haibara. « Pas alors qu'ils connaissent tes deux identités. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Haibara réfléchit un moment. « La meilleure chose à faire serait de te laisser agir normalement pendant quelques jours, tout en restant accompagnée, pour faire croire à l'Organisation que tu ne sais pas qui est en train de te poursuivre. Ensuite, nous inventerons une histoire, par exemple tes parents qui veulent te revoir, et on te garderait cachée plusieurs jours. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons te donner l'antidote et tu t'enfuiras. Tu pourras dire à Ran que tu es sur une affaire. »

Christie réfléchit à cela. « Mais dans ce cas, je devrais partir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un détruise l'Organisation. Ça pourrait prendre des années, et j'aurais à prétendre que je n'existe pas pendant tout ce temps. »

« C'est la seule alternative à laquelle je peux penser, à part celle de ne rien faire et de les laisser te tuer. Et je ne ferai pas ça au cas où ça la guiderait jusqu'à moi. »

« Tu te trompes. Il y a une autre alternative. »

« Oh ? » dit Haibara d'un air malicieux. « Explique. »

« Tu m'autorises à prendre l'antidote et à me transformer, et… on va simplement les laisser venir à nous. »

Haibara cligna des yeux. « _Quoi ?_ »

« Ecoute, » dit Christie, en se penchant vers elle, « en tant que Christie Edogawa, j'ai le FBI de mon côté. Et, en tant que Shinichi Kudo, j'ai les forces de police à mon côté. Si on autorise une rumeur atteindre l'Organisation comme quoi je suis toujours en vie, ils vont naturellement venir me tuer. On pourra les traquer, les débusquer. On peut capturer les personnes envoyées après moi et les utiliser pour entrer dans la base de l'Organisation. On pourrait les laisser penser que la rumeur est juste… une rumeur. Ensuite, avec le FBI et les forces de police, ce sera du gâteau de trouver où se situe leur base. »

« … C'est très dangereux. »

Christie lui sourit. « Je sais. Mais ça doit l'être pour détruire l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir, non ? »

Haibara plissa ses yeux. « Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu devras être totalement plongée dedans. Des gens devront mourir. Es-tu prête à ce que ça arrive ? »

« Ça ne change rien que je sois prête ou non. Parce que, un jour, cela arrivera de toute façon. Ce serait mieux que ça arrive maintenant, plutôt que plus tard, parce que qui sait combien d'innocents seront morts d'ici là ? Combien de vies l'Organisation aura détruites ? »

Haibara la regarda fixement de nombreuses secondes. « Je vais y réfléchir. » dit-elle finalement. « C'est un plan ridicule… et stupide… mais… »

Christie lui fit un grand sourire. « Il devrait marcher ? »

Haibara fendit en un sourire. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

Christie bailla et se blottit dans son duvet. Elle était de retour à l'agence de détective, et dans son pyjama, elle écoutait Ran et Sonoko murmurer et glousser dans le salon. Sonoko avait au départ voulu dormir dans la chambre de Ran, mais s'était rétractée quand elle avait vu à quel point elle était petite. Même Christie avec son corps de la taille d'une enfant n'avait réussi à dormir à l'intérieur, ce qui l'avait menée à partager une chambre avec Kogoro. Ça lui convenait, le temps qu'elle vérifiait que la porte était verrouillée lorsque l'un des deux se changeait.

Christie gratta sa joue, puis grimaça. Le Professeur Agasa l'avait conduite à l'agence de détective avec comme excuse que Christie s'était faite attaquée par un homme sans foyer. Elle avait ensuite été conduite à l'hôpital pour avoir des points de sutures sur la joue, qui lui donnait maintenant la sensation d'être remplie de couteaux.

Christie repensa à la soirée. Elle avait eu de la chance pour son évasion – si KID ne s'était pas montré comme il l'avait fait…

Ah, KID. Un autre problème. Peut-être en avait-elle trop dit sur Pandora ? Mais n'était-ce pas naturel de vouloir l'aider ? Surtout lorsqu'elle avait vu le désespoir dans ses yeux…

Surtout lorsqu'elle regardait à quel point… elle l'aimait. _(Cristal : C'est un « like » ici pas un « love »)_

_Ca y est ! Je l'ai dit ! _

De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Pas si il voulait la détruire.

Parce qu'on lui avait donné une tâche, une mission, protéger Pandora à tout prix… mission donnée par Toichi lui-même. Pas à elle spécifiquement, mais d'abord à ses parents, puis qui finit à elle lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que personne ne suspecterait une enfant de porter la pierre de l'immortalité…

Christie sortit son collier changeur de voix de sous son pyjama et lui sourit. Une pierre rouge rubis était suspendue dans un carré de mailles entrecroisées…

_La boîte de Pandora…_

Elle la souleva sous le rayon de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre, et elle baigna la pièce d'une lueur rouge.

« On a eu une évasion chanceuse, hein ? » dit-elle, lui souriant. Elle pouvait sentir sa conscience s'éveiller, conscience qui était restée endormie depuis la mort de Toichi Kuroba… « … Pandora »

**Uxie 22**

Au cas où certains d'entre vous ne le sauraient pas, Toichi était le KID avant Kaito, et a été tué par Snake huit ans avant le début de l'histoire parce qu'ils voulaient Pandora. Pandora est une pierre rouge cachée dans une autre pierre, et il est dit qu'elle pleure des larmes d'immortalité lorsqu'elle est levée sous la Lune quand la comète Volley passe (et elle passe seulement tous les 10 000 ans).

Aussi, le père de Shinichi Kudo connaissait Toichi (mais pas en tant que Toichi, mais KID), et le pourchassait tout comme Shinichi pourchasse aujourd'hui KID.

Euh… Je pense que c'est tout. S'il vous plaît commentez et merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez appréciez le chapitre 8 du Magicien au Clair de Lune. :D

**Cristal Noir**

Que de révélations ! Les hommes en noir, KID, Haibara… C'est la fête ^^

Petite précision : je mets « elle » pour Pandora car on apprend plus tard qu'elle se considère comme une fille (Oh le spoil !...) Mais vu que j'étais bien embêtée avec ce « it » récurrent, j'ai décidé de mettre directement « elle » eu lieu de « ça » ou « l'objet ». Désolée de vous dévoiler une partie de la suite… … …

Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour les commentaires : Chipoteuse de Petits Pois toujours au rendez-vous )

A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

« Yusaku ! Yusaku-kun ! »

Une Shinichi de neuf ans releva la tête en direction du cri lointain. Elle était assise avec sa mère et son père dans la bibliothèque, travaillant sur quelques devoirs.

Son père, Yusaku, fronça des sourcils et se leva. « Cette voix… » murmura-t-il. « Ça ne peut pas être… »

Shinichi resta bouche-bée alors que Kaitou KID titubait en traversant la porte. Son costume blanc normalement immaculé était déchiré et en lambeaux. Son bras droit était teinté de rouge. Yukiko fixa cela pendant un moment puis se leva et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce.

« KID ?! » s'exclama Yusaku. Il marcha à grands pas vers lui et l'amena s'asseoir sur une chaise inoccupée. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? Et qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? »

Kaitou KID leva une pierre rouge brillante. « Pandora » dit-il faiblement. « Le bijou de l'immortalité. Je t'en supplie, s'il-te-plaît, cache le. »

Shinichi fixait le bijou. Pandora, le bijou de l'immortalité. Elle se souvenait vaguement son père lui racontant des histoires à son sujet quand elle était petite. Il était difficile de croire que ceci était la pierre réelle.

Yukiko revint dans la pièce, tenant un kit de premiers secours. « Qui vous a tiré dessus ? » demanda-t-elle, découpant la manche du costume pour parvenir à la blessure. C'était immanquablement une blessure par balle.

« Snake. Je devais leur prendre le bijou avant qu'ils ne le blessent. »

Shinichi se dirigea vers le voleur, qui lui sourit faiblement. « Eh, tu es là, gamine. »

Shinichi souleva un sourcil. « Eh, tu es là, KID. »

_(Cristal : Petit jeu de mots ^^ KID : « Hey there, kid » Réponse de Shinichi : « Hey there, KID »)_

KID secoua sa tête. « Toujours aussi gonflée et intelligente, à ce que je vois. »

« Toujours un idiot irréfléchi. » Elle regarda Yukiko donner des petits coups sur son bras, découvrant les dommages.

« Est-ce que c'est une façon de parler à ses aînés ? »

« La dernière fois que j'y ai réfléchi, les aînés qui méritent le respect ne disent pas à un enfant qu'il est gonflé. »

Yusaku se racla la gorge, interrompant l'échange. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire plus tôt, Snake peut le blesser ? »

KID souleva le bijou. « Ce bijou a une conscience. Il a des pensées et des sentiments, et des souvenirs de choses si lointaines, il n'existe aucun humain de vivant pour en parler. Il m'a parlé… m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider. Il a dit qu'ils allaient le blesser, alors je l'ai volé avant que ça ne puisse se produire. »

Yusaku semblait inquiet pour la santé mentale du voleur. « Il t'a_ parlé ?_ »

« Oua-Oh ! » Le bijou tomba des doigts de KID alors que Yukiko lui appliquait une pression particulièrement accentuée. La pierre roula sur le sol, venant se loger contre le pied de Shinichi. Elle le ramassa puis l'observa. Elle était petite, assez petite pour tenir dans son poing. Elle avait plus ou moins la forme d'une sphère, mais n'était pas lisse comme le marbre – elle avait été taillée de nombreuses fois, donc elle consistait en de nombreuses faces polies qui formaient une sphère. Elle était d'une couleur rouge brillante ensorcelante, et baigna sa main d'une lueur rouge lorsqu'un rayon de lune à travers la fenêtre la toucha.

Il y eut une vibration dans la tête de Shinichi.

**Qui es-tu ?**

Shinichi cria et lâcha le bijou. Il atterrit lourdement sur le tapis et roula quelques centimètres avant de s'arrêter. Yusaku et Yukiko la fixèrent, surpris. KID lui fit des signes de la main pour attirer son attention.

« Tu l'as entendu ? Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ? » demanda-t-il.

« O-Oui, il l'a fait. Vous ne l'avez pas entend – ? »

KID secoua la tête. « Je pense qu'on ne peut l'entendre seulement quand on le touche. »

« Quoi ? » dit Yukiko, détournant son regard de KID pour le poser sur Shinichi. « Entendre quoi ? »

« Touche-le et tu verras. »

Yukiko et Yusaku tinrent la pierre en même temps, et eurent plus ou moins la même réaction que Shinichi.

« Vous voyez ? » dit KID, grimaçant alors que Yukiko commençait à bander son bras. « Je vous ai dit qu'il avait une conscience. »

**Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe ici ? Est-ce que Toichi va bien ?**

Shinichi fixa la pierre, qui était toujours tenue par Yusaku. « Si on peut seulement l'entendre quand on le tient, alors pourquoi je l'entend toujours parler ? »

KID cligna des yeux. « Tu peux toujours l'entendre ? »

« Oui. Il veut savoir si tu vas bien. »

**Alors, il va bien ?**

« Oui, il va bien ! » répondit sèchement Shinichi au bijou. « Maintenant, tu peux te la fermer ? »

« Intéressant. » dit KID pensivement. « Il semblerait que Pandora t'aies choisie pour gardien. »

« Gardien ? » dit Yusaku.

« Oui. Tu connais les histoires, n'est-ce pas ? Pandora est le bijou légendaire qui donne une lueur rouge sous la pleine lune. Il verse des larmes d'immortalité lorsque la comète Valley passe, et elle ne passe que tous les 10 000 ans. Depuis que Pandora est si révéré, des guerres ont été déclenchées pour lui, des personnes sont mortes à cause de lui. Pour éviter que Pandora finisse dans les mains d'humains qui ne le méritaient pas, on lui a donné la faculté de désigner quelqu'un pour le protéger. Cette personne sera liée à Pandora, et il lui sera donné des facultés en retour. Cette personne protégera Pandora jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux cesse d'exister. »

« Et j'ai été désignée pour ça ? » s'exclama Shinichi.

« Ouais, il semblerait. »

« Mais, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je n'ai pas les bons attributs pour un gardien ? Dans tous les cas, il semblerait que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te confier Pandora. »

« Attendez. » dit Yusaku. « Et si on ne veut pas que notre fille soit la gardienne de ce bijou ? »

« Je ne pense pas que vous ayez le choix. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne lui fera pas de mal. Elle doit simplement le cacher. »

« Mais en emmenant Pandora ici, est-ce que vous n'avez pas simplement mis Shinichi en danger ? » dit Yukiko. « Et si l'homme qui vous a tiré dessus se met à la chercher ? » Elle enroula ses bras de manière protectrice autour de sa fille.

« Ils ne le feront pas. Ils ne croiront pas qu'une enfant, entre toutes les personnes, accepterait de cacher Pandora. Et surtout pas l'enfant de la famille Kudo. Croyez-moi, je ne serais pas du tout venu ici s'il y avait eu la moindre chance que vous soyez mis en danger. »

Yusaku et Yukiko le regardèrent, puis se regardèrent mutuellement.

« Shinichi » dit Yusaku. « Ca ne te gêne pas de nous laisser un petit moment ? »

Shinichi hocha de la tête, décidant de ne pas objecter devant le regard sérieux se trouvant sur le visage de son père. Elle rassembla Pandora et ses devoirs non finis, et partit dans sa chambre.

**C'est une belle maison. Depuis combien de temps vis-tu ici ? **demanda Pandora sur le ton de la conversation.

« La plus grande partie de ma vie. » dit Shinichi. Elle plaça le bijou dans une petite boîte sur son bureau et continua ses devoirs.

**Tu es vraiment calme. La plupart des gens seraient en train de flipper.**

« Ben, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire, donc je laisse juste couler. » Shinichi fronça des sourcils sur ses devoirs et tapa de nombreux chiffres sur sa calculette.

**Mais tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ? D'avoir un bijou magique qui te contacte ? De devenir un gardien ?**

« La magie n'existe pas. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication rationnelle et scientifique à cela. »

Le bijou renifla. **Vas-y alors. Explique.**

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais une explication. J'ai simplement dit qu'il y en avait une. De toute manière, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de parler un moment, s'il-te-plaît ? Je dois finir ce devoir pour demain. »

**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

« Des maths. »

**Plbth.**

« Tu peux arrêter de me faire des pfffff et te la fermer ? »

**Plbttthhh. Plllluuhbuhthfth. Pllllluuuuuuuuhhhhhbuhhhthft hfuuh. Pllluuu-**

Shinichi grogna et donna un coup de tête dans son bureau. Et elle était censée endurer ça toute sa vie ? Elle ne pouvait déjà pas le supporter cinq minutes !

Plus tard, Yusaku et Yukiko vinrent dans sa chambre et lui dirent qu'ils avaient accepté de cacher Pandora, mais que si Shinichi l'acceptait, puisque c'était elle la gardienne. Pandora devint vraiment silencieux, et Shinichi eut le sentiment qu'il était un peu effrayé par sa réponse. Shinichi soupira et accepta à contrecœur. Elle passa les six prochains mois à se demander pourquoi et à crier sur Pandora.

Il s'avéra que Pandora avait créé un lien temporaire avec KID pour échapper à Snake. KID avait découvert Pandora par accident, et ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour le faire sortir de l'emprise de Snake sans incident, et avaient gardé le lien pour parler de temps en temps.

Ce fut pendant que Shinichi regardait le fameux magicien Toichi faire des tours de magie à la télé, et que Pandora utilisait celle-ci ainsi que son lien pour causer avec lui, que quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Shinichi devint consciente que Pandora était agité, juste au moment où les gens commençaient à dire que le tour de Toichi semblait durer plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude. Pandora réapparut dans la tête de Shinichi, criant qu'il fallait qu'ils aident Toichi avant qu'il meure.

Shinichi plaça ses mains contre ses oreilles, même si ça ne faisait aucune différence sur le volume de la voix de Pandora.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

**On doit l'aider ! Snake va le tuer !**

« Quand ? »

**MAINTENANT ! Attends – Je dois savoir s'il va toujours bien.**

Shinichi sentit la panique de Pandora se changer en terreur, puis en colère. « Pandora ! Allô ! Parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il y eut une explosion dans l'écran de télévision. La pièce dans laquelle Toichi faisait son tour de magie se changea en flammes. Au même moment, alors que le feu enveloppait la pièce, Shinichi sentit la conscience de Pandora s'éteindre.

La seule explication à laquelle Shinichi soit parvenue était que Pandora avait été d'une certaine façon bouleversé par les sentiments provoqués par la mort de Toichi et la sensation d'être entouré par les flammes et de mourir. Pendant huit ans, Shinichi garda Pandora, autorisant ses parents à l'attacher à un collier pour le garder sur elle, et le changer en un collier changeur de voix. Au fil des ans, Shinichi sentait Pandora s'éveiller doucement.

Et, huit ans plus tard, Pandora se réveilla finalement.

**Uxie 22**

Je sais que ce chapitre est court après une longue attente, mais dans quelques jours, ce sera les vacances de Noël, donc je peux vous garantir un maximum de chapitres à ce moment-là !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre 9 du Magicien au Clair de Lune. S'il-vous-plaît commentez ! :D

**Cristal**

Que dire à part : merci pour tous ces commentaires, ajouts dans les favoris etc… Merci Merci et Merci encore !

J'ai, cette fois-ci, mis « il » pour Pandora puisque l'auteur s'est mise à dire « le bijou » au lieu de « la pierre » (exprès pour qu'on ne découvre pas directement son genre en anglais). C'est peut-être un peu dérangeant par rapport au chapitre précédent et je m'en excuse.

J'ai maintenant une annonce à faire qui ne va pas vous plaire. Je viens de rentrer en tant que redoublante en première année de médecine, c'est-à-dire que c'est ma toute dernière chance (de toute ma vie !) pour essayer d'obtenir mon concours, c'est pourquoi je vais arrêter de traduire pendant une année entière pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, et je m'en excuse profondément.

**En contrepartie, je suis à la recherche de tout auteur qui accepterait de traduire à ma place les chapitres de cette merveilleuse fiction, qui accepterait de me les envoyer en message personnel et que je posterai avec plaisir tout en annonçant bien sûr à qui appartient le travail (je ne vais pas m'attribuer le travail d'un autre, cela va de soi !). Si cette personne existait elle serait tout bonnement merveilleuse ! Bien sûr, si plusieurs personnes me répondent qu'elles acceptent, alors je vous enverrai à chacun le pseudo de l'autre personne pour que vous vous organisiez entre vous dans la traduction des différents chapitres. Voilà, j'espère réellement trouver un ou une voire plusieurs volontaire(s).**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année scolaire pleine de réussite, et que votre année soit remplie de bonheur.

Merci à tous, et à l'année prochaine !


End file.
